Running Away
by HinekoTheCat
Summary: L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?
1. proludge

Running Away

Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

**Prologue**

What's the worst thing that can happen to you? Being left at the alter? Forgetting your anniversary? Forgetting to pick up your children? Dying in a tragic accident? No. Being handcuffed to your mortal enemy, 24/7. That's exactly what happened to Yagami, Light. Light hated the idea so much that he threw a fit like a two year old, a very funny site. But who hated it the most was none other than Kira, the evil side of Light. Kira wanted to straggle someone. Someone like L himself.

Kira wanted to eliminate L in the most horrific way possible. He wanted L to suffer in the most agonizing way, too gruesome for anyone other than Kira to think. Nasty, and cruel schemes flashed across Light's mind, which Kira controlled over 80 of it. Killing L right then and there wouldn't be the best time to kill someone, especially when everyone on the task force team was there. He'd have to wait a while.

The first night of the confinement was utter hell. Light kept on forgetting he was cuffed to L. Light would get up from his computer chair and go over to the refreshment table, but with in five feet from the chair his whole arm would be suspended in the air or he would drag L's chair back a few inches. He tried to convents L to come with him so he could get something to drink. But L continuously forced Light to sit back down and he would call Watari down to get Light what ever he wanted. Light being well, Light argued over wanting to get what he wanted for him self.

Bathroom time was also hell. Well let's just say that everything that happened to them was hell. The problem with the bathroom issue was when L had to go, Light didn't. Also when Light had to go, L didn't. Both hated to leave in the middle of their work. So to solve this little dilemma, L made a schedule to accommodate both men's needs.

When it was time for bed, both boys got into their, two feet apart, twin beds. L on the left hand side and Light on the right hand side. But before that they hand to change into their night attire. L undid the handcuffs so they could change. L just took off his baggy blue jeans. All that he was left in was his baggy long sleeve white tee and a pair of light and dark blue boxers. Light stripped down to his black boxers. After that he slipped on a pair of baggy black night pants. Once they were both dressed, L recuffed them then they crawled into bed.

The sleeping arrangements weren't the best, not by far. Every time one of them rolled over the other would roll to the very edge of the bed or fall off all together with a loud 'THUD'. Once that happened three or four more times, they got fed up with it. L called Watari over the intercom that was between their beds. A few minutes time, Watari came and help the boys. They moved the intercom and pushed the beds together, then put the intercom on the left hand side of the beds. Once Watari left the room the boys went back to bed and slept with pillows between them.

When they awoke up the next day, they found themselves cuddling up together. Light had his arms wrapped around L's thin shoulders. L was snuggled up in Light's chest. Their legs were intertwined together. Both boys threw back away from one another only to freeze in a mid fall off the bed. They both gripped the chain to pull themselves up in a sitting position.

At breakfast Light was so disgusted to the point were he was going to reproduce his breakfast, Frosted Flakes, because of the site before him. L had a piece of a seven layer fudge cake with chocolate frosting and to top it all off, a canned whipped cream. Light couldn't believe anyone could eat that artery clogging cake. (Oh I could!) L was the only person in Light's book that could. Light had to get up and go to the sink and dry heaved for twenty minutes.

After breakfast the rest of the day went quiet normal. Neither Light nor L argued or bugged on another. They work together peacefully. The only problem the whole day was the show issue. Light not wanting to argue over it suggested they shower together, wearing their boxers inside. L agreed. That was easy, in and our then they were done.

At bedtime, they slept peacefully. They didn't bother each other, that is until L woke Light up at two in the morning. Light sleepily swung at L's face. He didn't care too much. He just forced light to get out of bed. They went down to the Kitchen. L went into the fridge and got some strawberries. Light fell asleep on the island while L was eating. He was soon awoken again to go back up to the room. Five hours later they woke up in a very odd position. L's feet were up in Light's face. L's head was still on the pillow, all curled up on himself. Light hogged the whole bed. When Light saw L's feet he lost it. He fussed at L. the rest of the day, Light was in a bad mood.

I hoped you liked it. Chapter one will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Something New

Running Away

Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" 'thinking'_flashback/dream/or other voice_

_Sorry it took so long my computer crashed so i had to type it up at school. Thanks for the reviews. Love ya'll_

* * *

**Chapter one: **_**Something New**_

It has been a week since the start of Light new confinement with L. Light has gotten use to waking up in strange positions with the man he hates. L learned to put up with Light's major mood swings, every minute of the day. Now both seem to be at peace with one another. At least for the time being.

Both Light and L sat at their computers trying to get a lead or find any sign of Kira. it's been weeks since there had been hard evidence that Kira was even out there, just people dying of accidents. Ever since Light and Misa were confined the killings just stopped. L thought that was a little odd that that happened, but the rest of the team were glade when the killing started up again after two weeks.

Matsuda had such a kind heart he wanted L to release both Misa and Light because L had all the evidence that they were innocent. Yagami-san want to suffer the same fate as his one and only son. Deep down he would never believe that his son was Kira, even if he confessed. He'd would kill himself if it came to that. Yagami-san was put to that test when Misa and Light were released. if Light was truly Kira then his father was to kill him then himself. In the end he proved he would do it.

Once Yagami-san brought back the "suspects" back to the hotel, L proposed to let Misa Amane go but had to stay at the hotel and not leave by herself. As for Light, he had to be cuffed to L 24/7. Just like Light, Misa had a thing or two to say to L. She asked, "What if we wanted to make out?" L simply replied that he's be watching. Misa called him a pervert. L just pondered about the statement.

Watari pushed a cart full of delicious foods towards L. He set a tray in front of him. On it was a silver teakettle with a teacup on a saucer. To the left of the kettle was a small bowl of sugar cubs. In the center was a piece of vanilla cake with white frosting on a plate. The top of the cake had two lollie pops. Beside the plate were a fork and a spoon.

Watari walked over to Light and set down a tray for him, then left the room. On Light's tray was a Cherry Coca Cola. A bag of potato chips sat above a turkey sandwich. The sandwich just didn't have turkey, no; it also had lettuce and water chestnuts. The last thing on the tray was a root beer dumb dumb pop.

Light was just about to take a bite of his sandwich, when L called out his name. He turned to the side to face l's always emotionless one. "What is it Ryuuzaki?" Light asked closing his eyes. he loathed to be interrupted while he was eating or about to.

L brought his thumb to his bottom lip. "I hate to ask, but…" L paused for a second. A second too long for Light. He tapped his finger on the desk impatiently. "May I try some of that?" He pointed to Light's sandwich. "I've never had the pleasure of having anything like that before. I feel I need to at least try and see if I might like it."

Everyone stopped dead in his or her work to look at L in shock. Never has any one on the team thought that in the slightest that L would ever want to try something normal. The closest thing he did have that was semi-normal was 'Sour Cream' potato chips. To everyone on the task force this was a major event.

Light nearly fell out of his chair. Did he hear L right? He had to make sure what L said was what he thought he heard. "Wha- what did you say?" Light stared at his rival wide eyed.

"May I try your sandwich?" A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke.

Light just froze. He was too stunned, like a deer in headlights. He thought that this must be some kind of dream, so he pinched his leg to make sure it was. When he felt pain he knew that this was real. Light said the first thing that came to his mind. "Are you feeling okay, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, I feel quiet alright." l's smile grew more. "If your shock is over, may I please try?"

Light picked up his sandwich and shockingly handed it over to L. L took the sandwich between his thumb and index finger, as he always does. He brought it to his mouth then took a bit of it. He slowly chewed it. Everyone stood in awe at the sight before him or her.

L's pleasant smile into frown. It wasn't as good as he hoped it would be. L handed the sandwich back to Light, with a disgusting look upon his face. A loud thud turned L's disgusting face to a blank one. Matsuda was on the floor, face first.

"Matsuda-san, get off the floor!" L demanded.

Matsuda shot up to his feet. "Yes sir, sorry." he bowed at the waist.

After Matsuda's little insentient everyone went back to work. L went back to his cake. He scooped up some cake onto his fork then he popped it in his mouth to get rid of the taste of the sandwich. L savored the cake's sweet, heavenly taste. Once he swallowed the piece his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So… Ryuuzaki. You don't like it?" Light asked the obvious and already knowing the answer. Light propped his head on the back of his hand.

"I've enjoyed it" Light's jaw dropped at L's statement. If he enjoyed it then, why did he make that face? Was L playing with him or just not trying to be rude? "But it's not quiet what I expected it to be. I thought it would have much more- how should I put this." L stuck his index finger in his mouth. "Sweet. Not sweet as in sugary but-."

"I get it!" Light cut L off.

"I don't epreciate being cut off," L put four sugar cubs into his tea and then took one of his lollie pops to stir the brown liquid. "I advise you to not do it again."

Light held up his hands. "Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch."

L flashed light a death look then went back to his cake. Light finally started on his sandwich. Once both boys were finished eating they went back to work. L was studying the pervious deaths and Light was searching for any deaths of hearts attacks, of criminals.

Six hours later, everyone went home expect Light, L, and Watari. The boys went into the kitchen for a late dinner. Light cooked some Ramen while L got a chocolate cheesecake with a strawberry on top. After Light's were done they sat down at the table. Light took in his chicken flavored Ramen. L just watched Light with a slight amusement.

Light was just about to take a bite of his food when he noticed L's intensive glare. _'Why is he staring at me?'_ Light thought. he looked at L with a cold stare. "Is there any reason you're staring at me like that?"

"Just observing." L scooped up some cheesecake. He popped it in his mouth. Face aglow.

"Observing what, exactly?" Light leaned forward.

"Light-kun." L perked. "I want to see how Light-kun can eat that. Watching you is like witnessing rare animals give birth. I've never seen anyone eat before. To me it's just amazing." L gave Light a small smile.

"Well stop it. It's creeping me out."

L looked down. "Sorry, Light-kun. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I won't do it anymore." L looked back up. "You want to try some cheesecake. It's really good. Light-kun might like it."

L held up the fork full of cake to Light. Light sighed and took it. He didn't like to see the Detective sad. It didn't suite him. Light opened his mouth and put the fork inside. he chewed the piece slowly as if there was something was inside it. Then swallowed. Light handed the fork back to L, with a smile on his face.

"Light-kun likes it!" A big smile came to L's face. "There was a seven percent chance that you won't like it."

"Yes, Ryuuzaki, I liked it. It wasn't very sweet as I thought it would be. I'm surprised you're eating it."

"Well it's the only thing I eat that's sugar free." L popped another piece into his mouth. "I came across this in Europe. Ever since I've tired it, I had Watari order it for me. Do you want some more?"

Light shook his head. "Not now. I would like to finish my Ramen first." Light put a spoonful of noodles in his mouth. "'Aybe ofther," light swallowed. "I'm done."

They eat in silence. L enjoying every bite of his cake. It was so cute to anyone who watched how L's face lit up with each bite. It was like watching a baby laugh, you just have to laugh too or smile at them. This made Light want to smile, so he did. It was strange that two mortal enemies were having a good time. It's like what Abraham Lincoln had said, "Am I not destroying my enemy when I make friends of them?" That's what Kira was doing to L. Destroying his enemy by pretending that Light was his friend.

Both finished their dinners. Light put his bowl in the sink, while L put another piece of cheesecake on his plate for Light. He handed it over to him. Light took it with a smile. Slowly he ate the cake. He enjoyed it as much as L had. Once he was done he put the plate in the sink then turned to L.

"Okay Ryuuzaki. I'm not going to take another night of you waking me up at a late hour just to get a snack. so you're going to bring up something, so when you get hungry you're not waking me." Light said putting a hand on his hip.

"Alright Light-kun." L walked over to the cabinets, gently pulling Light along. He opened a cabinet, then thought for a moment. Everything looked so good. "Will light-kun pick something out for me? I'd appreciate it. I'd pick we'd be here all night."

Light sighed. He walked over next to L. He looked inside the cabinet full of sweets. Any sweet you can think of was in there. After a few seconds of looking Light reached in and pulled out a box of Nutty Butty Bars. (I love them .) "Here" Light handed the box to L. "Now let's go. I need to take a shower." Light stretched his arms over his head. As he did an inch of flesh showed.

"Alright. Thanks, Light." L bowed, making his hunched form ever more hunched.

Light froze when L said his name without the 'Kun' Light was so use to hearing it. He turned to look at L only to find him with his head bowed, so you could see his eyes. Light quickly pushed the shock aside and dragged L out of the Kitchen.

They headed up the vast stairs. They climbed all the way up to the tenth floor. There they entered their bedroom. Light went up to the closet. He pulled out a pair of black night attire for him and L's usual. L tossed his snack onto the bed before Light dragged him to the bathroom without a word.

L closed the door behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and undid his end of the chain. He then locked it to one of the showerheads, just so Light won't try and run away. Before that L let Light strip to his boxers. L then stripped to his after hooking Light to the shower.

Light turned on the water. He waited till it was nice and warm, and then pulled the lever so the water came pouring down. Both boys got inside and closed the curtain to the shower. Both of them relaxed tremendously due to the warm water. Shower time was the only time both could stand each other presents.

Ten minutes later they were finished. They dried off and got dressed. Light got dressed inside the shower while L changed outside of it. Once that was done L recuffed Light to himself. They brushed their teeth. Once that task was done they went to bed. While Light did, L just sat there reading a book called 'Secret Window' ( great movie. Johnny Depp is so hot in that movie.) Around four in the morning L finally fell asleep.

The radio's alarm went off at six thirty. The gently music aroused the boys from their slumber. Light and L sat up, this time not in odd positions. Light was glade. L uncuffed them so they could get dressed. Light put on a pair of semi-tight brown dress pants and a white button up dress shirt. L put on his usual on but there was a slight difference. L's pants weren't just faded blue; they had a silver chain on the right side of them.

Light took notice of the pants and giggled at the sight. It wasn't that he had a chain on them, but due to L's skinniness and the weight of the chain had pulled his pants down a good inch or so. You could see his' dark blue boxers. Light mentally took a picture of the sight. He didn't want to forget this image. It's not everyday you see L look more… what's the word? Weird.

L looked up at Light, looking somewhat hurt by his laughing. "What is so funny?'

"You. I've never seen you look more bizarre then you normally do. What's with the change?"

"There's no change. Just that all my other jeans are being cleaned." L looked Light over. "What about you? You're dressed like you're going out."

"That's because we are." L's eyes widen and his mouth agape. "We're going out to eat. No Misa isn't coming. Also I thought we should give Watari a break. What do you say?"

L still in shock didn't say anything right away. It took him less than minutes to put his mask back on. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Light-kun. I-I don't do… I don't like going outside. The second Kira is still out there. If he sees my face-."

"We'll get you a mask before we go. I know of a mask shop a few blocks from here." Light got an inch from L's face. "So don't worry."

L sighed and gently pushed Light away from him. Light was too close for L's comfort. He replaced the cuffs on their wrists. After that he looked up at Light, with his abnormally wide eyes. "Before Watari's break I'll ask him to go get the item I require. Let's go eat."

They exited out of their bedroom. They headed towards the elevator and went inside. They went down to the second floor, code required. The doors dings then opened.

They walked out into the investigation room. They went up the bi-level stairs and into the Kitchen. This was L's design. L suddenly just stopped walked. Light walked right into L's back. Light looked around at L's face. He had his thumb inside his mouth and his onyx eyes hidden by bangs. Light's brown frowned at his companion's actions.

"L, are you okay? Light placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. At Light's touch L flinched. _'Why does he do that? It's like he is afraid of human contact. If he touches someone he is fine but if someone touches him he tenses up for flinches. I… no. If I was to stat asking questions, he might think it's Kira related. I'll just have to wait and see.' _"L? Earth to L, anyone home?

L ever so slowly turned to face Light. His face held no emotion. This frightened Light to no end. the face made Light want to back away from L and he did. L's emotionless face melted away and molded into a very cheerful one. That made Light back up even more. L's ray of emotion to took Light back; he didn't know what to do expect back away.

Then the unexpected happened. L started to laugh. It was so pure, heart filled laugh that made light relaxed. Light cocked his an eyebrow at L, who couldn't see because his eyes were closed.

"L?" Now Light cocked his head to the left. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

L's laughter died just as quick as it came. His depressed looking face came back onto his face. "Don't call me L. It's Ryuuzaki until this case is over. Come, I'm in need of some cake."

L stated to walk off towards the kitchen, but Light grabbed hold of his shoulder, to halt his movements. "Care to share as to why you just suddenly stopped and started laughing?"

L gripped hold of Light's wrist and led him into the kitchen. L grabbed himself a two layer chocolate cake. Light poured himself a bowl of captain crunch. They eat in silence. Through out the whole time they were eating, l kept smiling up at Light. Light just kept on giving him a confuse looks that made L smile more.

* * *

Next chap soon


	3. Chapter 2: The outing

Running Away

Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

* * *

**Chapter two: The outing**

Hours passed since L laughed for reasons unknown to Light Yagami. Through his whole time working on the case the only thing that was on his mind was L's Laughter. it just irked him to no end. The older man refused to tell why he laughed when Light asked. That made Light want to punch L right in the jaw, so hard that it would break. But he tired to calm himself down, that didn't work. He would just get even more pissed off. why does L have to be so secretive all the time? Was it because if he tell Light anything, Kira would use that against him? If that was the case, that made Light want to know even more and Kira just wanted to kill him even more.

L found this whole thing quiet amusing. He just loved playing cat and mouse with Light. If Light wanted to know anything about L, he'll have to find out on his own or wait till he was no longer a suspect. In truth, L really did want to tell Light why he laughed and so much more. Light was in fact his first ever friend. Light would probably be is only friend until either this case was over and Light wasn't Kira or Light was put to death because he was Kira. Strangely at the thought of Light dying didn't settle well with him. If Light were to die, it would be his fault. He'd be killing his friend. l pushed the thoughts away until that time comes.

Mogi and Aizawa stood up. They bowed at L and announced that they were heading out for lunch. Matsuda and Yagami-san, soon after Mogi and Aizawa, bowed as well and went up to the bi-level kitchen to eat. Once the room was completely empty. Light stood up and stretched. His back popped all the way down the spine.

"Come on L… I mean Ryuuzaki." Light said 'L' just to get on L's nerves. "Let's get there quickly before the lunch crowds pack the restaurant."

L shot his head up towards Light. "L-lunch crowd?"

Light nodded at the slight shaking Detective. He grabbed L's mask and yanked him out of his chair. Light handed the mask over. L placed on the side of his head until they reached the outside world. They exited the building, using the elevator to get to the ground floor. From there they headed for their destination, unknown to L.

Ten to twenty-five minutes later they arrived at the biggest mall in Tokyo. L, with his mask on, stood rooted in his spot. Frozen. He wasn't very good in any type of crowd. Even when he was a kid, he was scared of them. The reason is how he was treated. People would always make fun of him or beat him from being different. Also because he was raised as an anti-social person. He stays hidden from all human expect Watari and the task force.

L was jerk forward when the chain went taunt. This snapped him out of his frozen state. He was Light five feet ahead of him, he give L a pitied look. Light walked over to L. he stopped a foot away from him.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?"

"I…" L trailed off. He wasn't sure if he should tell Light of his phobia or not. _'If Light-kun is Kira, then he'll use my phobia against me. If Light-kun isn't Kira he may make fun of and still use my phobia against me. No, he is a nice person. He wouldn't do such a thing, would he? Or would he force me in there without a second thought, because he is Kira. I should just tell him. I don't want to regret not telling him and make a mess.' _"I have a fear of large crowds of people. That's why I've always hid myself." L looked down in shame.

"Okay. If things get too tense for you just let me know. We'll head towards the restrooms. Hardly anyone goes back there. Once you feel better we'll continue of what we were doing before." Light lifted L's chin up so he could look at him. "Does that sound okay?"

L nodded. "Thanks, Light-kun." His voice was small.

They entered the large two-story mall. Many crowds of people littered the building. L's body slightly shook when his eyes fell onto the crowds. Light took notice of L and placed a reinsuring hand on L's upper back. L tensed at the touch and looked at Light. Light gave L a nodded. Together they walked in further. The restaurant Light wanted to go was in the very back of the Mall.

Not with in five minutes upon entering did L start to feel sick. He pulled on Light's sleeve, but got no reply. He pulled a little harder. Still nothing. _'Why isn't he acknowledging me? Maybe if my deduction of Light-kun not caring is true then… No. Maybe he just doesn't notice I'm pulling on his sleeve. I do have such a light touch after all.' _L grabbed hold of Light's arm and pulled down "Yagami-kun!"

Light looked down at his hunched 'friend'. Just one look into L's eyes, Light knew what was wrong. Light quickly headed towards one of the many restrooms. They entered a small hallway, which leads to the restroom. Light stopped walking, but L didn't. He dragged Light into the men's room and into a stall. L quickly removed his mask as he lend over the toilet and threw up.

Light walked up beside L and kneeled down. He rubbed his back to comfort him. At the touch L tensed. Light removed his hand. L lifted his head and looked at Light.

"Sorry Light-kun." L rested his head on his arms that laid on top of the toilet.

"Hey it's alright. I just wished you'd gotten my attention sooner."

"I've tired for two minutes. Light-kun just didn't notice." L flushed the toilet then shakily stood up. "This is what happens if I don't get away and clam myself. Sorry I've should have gotten your attention by calling your name out instead of pulling on your sleeve. If I'd would have called your name first I-I wouldn't have-."

"Stop it!" L flinched at Light's harsh tone. "Stop, just stop. You're talking as if you're to blame!" Light pushed L up against the wall. "I'm too blame. I pretended to not notice what you were doing. When in reality I did know what was wrong! I wanted to see what would happen or how you'd react. Now I kn-."

L's foot made contact with the underside of Light's chin. Light flew back into the stall from earlier. The force of the blow caused L to fall into the stall as well. He landed on top of Light with an 'oof'. L took this to his advantage. He straddled Light's waist and pinned his arms above his head.

"Why would Yagami-kun do that? I thought we were friends. I don't know much about human relationships but from what I know, friends don't do that to each other." L was furious and it showed. It showed so bad that his body was shaking violently.

"I never said I wanted to be your friend! You just assumed that I was. I hate you Ryuuzaki!" Lights eyes were filled with fiery anger and his voiced was filled with venom. It was Kira. "I wish that Kira would just kill you! You don't deserve to live! No one would ever want a friend as freakish as you. No one would ever lover you! You're nothing! You act as if you are already dead to the world."

L viciously slapped Light across the face. Light's head went sharply to the left. Light was shocked at L's reaction, but Kira found a good trigger to use against him. Kira wanted to find more. Right at the moment wasn't the time. Light slowly turned his head back towards L. when he did he saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

This pulled at Light's heart. He caused L to cry, well not cry, but shed a tear. He didn't mean to do that. Light didn't think his words would hit L so hard. L seemed like an emotionless person. Nothing could break his strong barriers. L always seemed to be like a robot, no feeling. Light should have known better. L was a human after all, even though he doesn't act like one. He does have feeling as well. He just doesn't show them because they are his own down fall.

"Ryuuzaki?" L flinched as if Light was about to hit him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to change what you said. Sorry is a useless word. No one can ever be truly sorry. It doesn't matter what you said or did. Even me for dragging you into his very stall to throw up. I couldn't help what was happening. Yet we all say sorry to make ourselves feel better about what we've done. In your case it might work, but not mine. "L lowered his head till his chin was an inch from his chest. He took a deep breath to suppress his sobbing. "I think we should just go back to HQ. This isn't going to work out.

I shouldn't have agreed to come out with you. There was a 30 percent chance that something would go wrong, a 55 percent chance of us having fun, and a 15 percent chance of people poking fun at us… well really me. I knew what it would be like if I went out with you. You'd take me somewhere out of my element and comfort zone. All in all, what just accrued raised my suspicions of you being Kira by 40 percent."

"I'm not Kira! Even if I was, don't you think I would have killed you by now?"

"Yes, but at the time you can't. I watched you day and night. You act like a normal eighteen year old. But when I was watching you through surveillance you acted too innocent. It was like you were trying too hard not to get caught. Then when I met Misa-chan you called her quickly after she left. It was like you were trying to get information out of her. Every piece of evidence I gave you to analyze, you seemed like you were holding back or hiding your tracks. My theory is and has been since your confinement that you and Misa-chan has lost all memories of being Kira." L lifted his head a little to look at Light.

"What?! How can you honestly say that I'm Kira, let alone Misa?" Light yelled.

'_Hm. Light's facial and voice has changed. Before his eyes held an extreme hate for me, like Kira. His voice had a slightly different tone. Now his eyes have softened and his voice is back to normal. Maybe Light is still Kira but isn't aware of it. Maybe when he started killing he split his mind in two. Light Yagami, a straight 'A' student and loving son and brother. Then Kira, who wanted to rid the world of criminals. I'm 80 percent sure that's what happened. But I'll have to test this. How do I do it without him being suspicious of my actions? I'll think it over later.'_

"Hey an-." Light started to say but was cut off by another voice.

"Ah! Get a room… fags."

Both Light and L looked at each other. They looked down at how they were positioned. L quick as lighting got off of Light. Light in turn hopped off the nasty floor. Both blushed. They turned away from each other. They were so embarrassed and angry that someone called them gay. Well Light was madder than L. L never really was attracted to the same or opposite sex. He always worked; he had no time for that. Light was straight. He loved women.

"Umhum." Light cleared his throat. "Let's pretend like that never happened. Also I really didn't mean what I said. How about we wipe the slate clean and start over. After all we never really did introduced ourselves properly. If memory serves, you just came up to me saying 'Light Yagami… I am L.' What do you say?"

L gave Light a sideways glance. "I can't forget what you said nor can you. But it would be nice to have a proper introduction."

"I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I mean anything, Ryuuzaki."

L put his index finger on light's mouth to hush him. "I'll think about, but for now… I am Ryuuzaki." L held out his hand.

"I'm Yagami, Light. Nice to meet you." Light grabbed L's hand and shook it. "Now let's go eat. We have an hour before we have to head back. I want to show you something before we go home."

--

They walked into Toni's. It was a big restaurant with here big buffets. One with a variety of vegetables and meats. The one vertical to that one had every kind of fruit you can think of. The last on was the dessert buffet. That one held everything from ice cream to Twinkies. A young woman in her early twenties seated the boys at a table in the corner and away from the crowds. L was thankful.

Once they ordered their drinks, Light got a water and L a coffee; they went up to the main buffet. Light picked up a bowl. The first thing he got was broccoli. The next item was water chestnuts, then carrots. They rounded to the meats.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki." Light put for pieces of chicken into his bowl. "I want you to try two bites of this. After you do we'll get you your sweets." Light handed his bowl over to the guy who pours different spices into the bowls. "I want everything, expect the spicy and double on the sweet."

The man nodded and did as asked. Another man took the bowl then dumped it onto the oval grill. A few moments later, Light's food was done. They walked back to the table that was now their drinks and rice. They sat down. L in his crouched position

L grabbed his fork in his usual way. He then scooped up some of the food. He popped it in his mouth and slowly chewed. "Um, I didn't know Light-kun liked sweet things?" He swallowed.

"On the contrary. I like some sweet things. This is the sweetest thing I like."

Both L and Light looked up when they felt loads of eyes on them. People were just staring at them, as if they were at a freak circus. Light's pleasant face quickly turned into that of a scowl. The people looked away and continued with their own meals. Light let out a vicious growl.

"Yagami-kun. Calm down. Just ignore them." L placed his hand on Light's shoulder but Light slapped it away.

"No. I hate it, these people don't know when to mind their own damn business. In case you haven't noticed Ryuuzaki, they are staring at you. They th-."

L put his hand over Light's mouth and got close to his ear. "Shh. I know what their looking at. A also know that they think I'm a freak. It doesn't matter. Right now I could care less."

"RyuuzakiIdon'tunderstand. Whynow?" Light's voice was muffled through L's hand.

"Because Light-kun is with me!" Light blushed. "I feel at ease when you're with me. Like this." L pulled away himself and his hand from Light. "Hurry up and eat. I want to know what you want me to see."

"Hai."

Light finished his meal with in ten minutes. The boys got up and went to the dessert bar. L got a big piece of strawberry vanilla cake. They went back to the table. L eat his meal slowly. But after five minutes he was done eating it. They went up to the front desk to pay for their meal. Once that was done, they went to leave but stopped. There were twice as many people in here now then thirty minutes ago. L started to shake.

Light noticed this and grabbed a hold of L's hand. L flinched. That made Light let go. L looked down at Light's hand. He couldn't figure out why Light did that, but it made him feel better when he did it. Slowly L slipped his hand in Light's. Light in return to the contact looked down at their hands then up at L.

"Humor me please. I don't feel so bad when you are holding my hand." L responded to Light's gaze.

"Alright." They started to walk away from Yoni's. "Ryuuzaki, why do you feel so much at ease with me? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I just want to know why."

"Well. You're my friend. Light-kun is a nice person to me even though he has his moments. You know that most people wouldn't even bother with me, but you do. Thank you." A smile came to L's face. When he smiled his eyes were squinted in the cutest way. "I'm glade to have met you, even under these conditions."

Light chuckled. "Me too. Maybe after all this is over we can hang out… for real not like this."

"I'd like that, but as soon as this is over I'm leaving. I have lots of other cases to look through. No. We won't be able to contact each other either. I have to stay hidden. If you or I contacted each other then someone can find either you or me and kill us. I'm afraid once this is all over, we'll never see each other again." L's hunched form was even more hunched.

L didn't like the idea of leaving after this case. But his bosses wouldn't allow him to stay. Hell if they found out he made a friend or even showed his face, they'll either take him off the case or do away with the people he's working with. Life with out Light he's go crazy (no pun intended). He felt as if Light, aside from Watari was the only one who could understand him or hold up a conversation.

"Hey, buck up." Light gave L's hand a little squeeze. "We just have to make do with the time we have together. Ah! Here we are. Books-lot. There's a book called 'Four Murders a Night'. It's about- ah never mind. Let's go in and you'll find out yourself."

Light pulled L into the book store. He jogged past the many shelves of books. They turned down the suspense section. Light quickly scanned each book's spine. L watched Light with utter amusement. L brought his thumb up to his bottom lip. He just loves watching Light. It was like watching the kids at Wammy's asking him many questions. (he watched them through the computer. It' tells that in the manga)

"Ryuuzaki are you okay?' Light asked looked up at L from his spot on the floor. "You look so distant."

L dropped to his knees. "I'm fine. You just remind me of these kids I saw. I'm not saying that you're like a child, but the way you certain things just reminds me of them."

"Well you remind me of my sister Sayu. You both are caring about the things you do. Here it is." Light pulled the book off the book shelf. "Here you go." Light held the book up.

Instead of taking the book like Light hoped, L embraced him. Light was so shocked that he dropped the book. He regained his posture and returned the hug.

"I forgive you Light-kun."

"For what?"

"For saying what you said in the bathroom. You made it up by holding my hand through the crowd. You felt like a true friend and not like Kira. Thank you. This is going to make leaving all that much harder. I really appreciate what you did."

"You are welcome." Light looked at his watch. "Uh we have better get going soon. Let's get this book and head back."

"Alright."

They didn't immediately pull apart. Instead they held each other for another minute or two. L pulled away from Light with a smile. L loved this feeling of being loved by some one. He felt like he belonged. He wanted more of this.

Light turned away from L so he couldn't see him blushing. His heart was pounding. It was pounding so hard that it would explode out of his chest. _'What_ _is wrong with me? My heart did the same thing when Ryuuzaki sat on me and when he grabbed hold of my hand. Could it be that I like him more than a friend? No. it can't be. I'm not gay or bi. No. I'm just over reacting. I'm just not use to flatter like this. Yeah that's it.'_ Light stood up.

"Come on. We have to get going."

"Righ-." L was cut off by Light's sudden movement towards the counter. "Light-kun slow down." Light did as he was asked. "Thank you."

Light bought the book, and then they left the mall. Outside there was a steady down pour. Light growled. They would be very late if they called a cab and if they walk they'd be soaked. Light was thinking of what to do when his end of the chain went taunt. Light looked up and saw L walking out into the rain.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?"

"It's going to take at least half an hour to an hour to get back by a cab, since everyone else is going to be using them. I figure I'd rather wet and waste no time to get back to work. "L pulled the chain a little. "Come on Light-kun."

Light sighed and then followed L out into the rain. They walked in utter silence, with the exception of the rain falling. The droplets hit their sink like little knives of ice. The winds picked up making it feel like it was ten below. Light shivered. Light wrapped his arms around himself. He looked at L who doesn't seem to be affected by the cold. Light shook his head, then he sneezed.

L looked up at Light, when he sneezed. He was shivering uncontrollably. L stood closer to Light so he had some heat. "Maybe we should have taken a cab." L broke the silence.

"N-n-no. Be-besides w-we aree al-most th-there." Light said through chattering teeth.

"Can you run?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Light looked at his companion confused.

"Run." L cocked his head like a dog. "We need to get you warmed up soon."

Light nodded. L grabbed hold of Light's hand, then they started to run. As cold as Light was, he got colder as he ran. His strength was leaving him. L noticed but encouraged Light to keep running. With in a few minutes they arrived at HQ. They went the many security systems. After that they got on the elevator. They went up to the investigation room.

Once they entered then room, everyone looked up at the two soaked boys. L went straight to his computer and pressed a button for Watari. Light stood behind L, rubbing his arms up and down, Yagami-san walked up to his son and put his jacket on his shoulders.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Could you prepare Light-kun some soup and bring it up to our room. Thank you."

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Thanks for the reviews, though I wish that I had more... Anywho. would anyone be interested in drawing for this story. I'll put it up on Deviantart and i'll give you full credit for the work. this will help spread my story out alot. Thanks again. You all will like chapter three if you like the whole LxLight. .-meow**


	4. Chapter 3: Sick p1

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_**Warning there is some LxLight moments in his chap and the next.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sick part 1**

L dragged the shaking Light up to their room. They went into the bathroom, but first L got them a change of clothes. Light some night attire and L the same thing he's wearing. Once in they bathroom L uncuffed them both. He turned on the shower, with very warm water. Both stripped down to their boxers, then they got into the tub. The warm water hit their sinks lifting the coldness. After a minute or so L looked at Light. He was still shivering quiet bad. L turned Light around so they were facing each other. He then wrapped his arms around light stomach, to help Light get warm.

Light roughly pushed L away from himself. Light gave L one of those 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing?' looks. L just stood a foot away and cocked his head to the left. Light narrowed his eyes. Warning L to stay away but to his massive shivering his gaze went unnoticed. So instead Light spoke.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Light's voice went back to normal, because he was angry.

"Helping you get your body heat back to normal. Water alone isn't going to cut it. If-."

" Whatever!" Light cut L off. "Just do what you want. I'm not in the mood for one of your explanations!"

L wrapped his thin arms around Light's tone chest. L rested his chin on top of Light's shoulder. After a few moments of hesitation, Light wrapped his arms around the Detective in order to get warm. Neither spoke. Light's body heat slowly came back to normal. When it did, L quickly withdrew from Light.

They washed up, then got out. Both got dressed. L replaced the handcuffs back on. They left the bathroom. The smell of chicken hit their noses. L drug Light to the bed. Light sat down on L's side. L gently pushed him down onto the bed, so he was half sitting and half lying down. L put the tray on Light's lap.

"I'm not hungry. I'm not like you Ryuuzaki, I can't just eat every few minutes." Light said as he pushed the tray away.

"It'll make you feel better." L pushed the tray back in its previous position.

"You try it first. I'm no so sure if I fully trust you. You could have got Watari to put something in it." Light gave L a serious look.

"Why would I do that?" L put his finger on his lips. He was a little hurt at the fact that Light would assume something like that. L's face didn't show it though.

"Because you think that I'm Kira and you'd try anything to get a confession. " Light crossed his arms. "Take a bite. If nothing happens with in ten minutes, then I'll eat it."

"But Light-kun, I don't like non sweet foods. I-."

"Just doooo," Light sneezed. " It!"

"Light-kun." L gave Light the puppy dog pout. Light just gave him 'You-better-do-it-or-else-' look. L sighed. "Alright. I'll try it. Just to prove to you that there's nothing wrong with the soup."

Light chuckled at getting his way. L picked up the spoon in his usual way and brought it to his mouth. He opened it up and placed the spoon inside. He then placed the spoon back in the bowl. L hesitated before swallowing. Once he did, his right eye twitched and a frown was placed on his face.

Light smiled and laid back to see if anything would happen. L walked up onto the bed and walked over to Light's side. He sat down in his sitting fetal position. L rested his chin on his knees. Light watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

L gripped hold of his calves suddenly. It wasn't because of the soup, no. It was just that he was thinking. With all of his heart, he hoped that Light wasn't Kira. He couldn't stand loosing someone he cares about. Light's his first ever friend. He couldn't put his friend to death, but if he didn't the US or England would see that Kira died, even if someone was innocent deep inside.

How could he live with himself when or if that time came? Knowing that someone innocent was locked away. It was like putting an infant in jail just because he was hungry. Light Yagami was innocent of all crimes, Kira wasn't. Kira was a cold-blooded killer. He proved so when he killed Lind L. Taylor on live T.V. He didn't hesitate to kill him. all those criminals who could have been innocent died with out a second thought.

L also couldn't help to wonder, if the time came and he had all the evidence to put Kira away and execute him, what would he do? Would he kill him as soon as possible or would he wait and see how things played out. If by some miracle, L did capture and put Kira behind bars, would he really leave Light Yagami to suffer his fate? Kira most likely would. He thinks himself as a God-like person. No, that would never happen. Once Kira got the scent he was getting close to being captured he surly would kill L.

If Kira did kill him, then L couldn't get his successors to take over. They are all so very young. Near a thirteen years old. Mello a fourteen years old. Lastly Matt also fourteen years old. They all need to be kids. L would never forgive himself is he had to put them in the line of danger. Kids needed to be kids, and L never had that pleasure. He didn't want any of them to be just like him, a child in a twenty-five year's body.

L sighed and buried his face with in his knees. He felt like shit. Why did he become friends with his number one suspect? Why couldn't he just push his feelings aside like he always does? He can't stand the pain of losing a friend, either by leaving Japan or putting him to death. Either way he was going to be deeply depressed and lonely. His heart wouldn't heal once things are finished.

Light watched L's every move. When he buried his face that made him worry. He knew that there was something was wrong with L the very first time he meet him, he just didn't know how bad. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, but L wouldn't tell until he was no longer a suspect. Which wasn't going to be any time soon.

He had to do something to make L believe him that he's no Kira. Simply saying it wasn't going to work. His action only makes L's suspicions rise. The only way was to find where Kira is and get them. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Kira needed a name and a face to kill or even just a face. Just finding a pattern of the deaths on a computer isn't very helpful. Even if that did, it wouldn't tell what, who, or where this person or persons. As far as Light saw it, the Kira case is at a stand still.

"Light-kun." Came L's muffled voice. He lifted his head up and looked at Light. " It's been ten minutes. As you can see, nothing has happened to me. So you can please eat your soup before it gets any colder?"

"Alright." Light stirred the creamy soup before taking a bite. The soup wasn't half bad. It was cream chicken. It also had a hint of basil. After a few more spoonfuls, Light was finished. "That was good. I'll be sure to thank Watari."

L nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

"Ryuuzaki are you feeling okay? You look more depressed then you normally do."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. You should get some rest." L placed his hand on Light's forehead. It felt really warm under his cool hand. "You have a fever."

"I feel fine." Light sneezed once again. He's body betraying his words. "Let's go back down to the Investigation room. Light placed the tray on the little bedside table and went to stand up.

L pulled Light back down on the bed. "I admire your determination, Light-kun, to get back to work, but you're sick. I would never forgive myself if I let you work like this. Plus, I can't afford any of the other members to catch your cold. I much rather sit her with you than spread your cold."

Light pushed L away from himself and stood up fully. "I just don't want to sit here all night and do nothing but stare at the ceiling or you. I need to keep busy. I need-."

L pulled Light roughly back down onto the mattress. L then straddled Light's stomach this time. "If it will get you to stay in bed. I'll have Watari bring up another laptop for you. Okay?" Light gave a little nod. L pushed the intercom to his left. "Watari?"

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" Came Watari's aged voice.

"Could you bring up another laptop for Light-kun? Thank you."

"It'll be up in five minutes. "With that the line went dead.

"Now. Are you going to stay put or do I have to sit on you all night or until you fall asleep?" L looked at Light with his pricing gaze. Those eyes could and would cause an aggressive bear to submit to L's will. Light nodded once again, this time in fear. "Good," L opened the drawer and took out his laptop. He then got off of Light and sat rather close to him. "Light-kun?"

Light looked up at L from his lying down position. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

L didn't look at Light. Instead he opened up his computer then turned it on. "Do you hate me?"

"Wha?" Light sat up at L's sudden question. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because…" L looked up to the ceiling. He thought carefully of what he wanted to say before he spoke. "Because of all that I put you through. The fifty days of confinement. Having your father to pretend he was going to kill you. Handcuffing myself to you, twenty-four seven. Also for suspecting you to be Kira. Do you hate me for all of that I've put you through… and your family?"

Light just blinked. He couldn't believe L was asking him this it wasn't L like. Light was so taken back he didn't answer nor did he know how. He doesn't really know if he hates him or not, but he does hate that L did those things to him. Light was just about to answer when Watari walked in.

Watari walked up to the bed. "Here you go Light. I see that you've finished your soup." He looked at the empty bowl.

"Yes thank you. It was very good."

"You're welcome." Watari took the tray and left the boys alone.

"Ryuuzaki? L… I don't hate you. I just hate some of the things you did. I know why you did all of it. if I was you, I'd do the same thing. Why did you ask me that?"

There was no answer. No sound al all. Light looked over at L and found him sound asleep. Light smiled. All of today's activities must have worn L out. Seeing him like that was a sight to behold. His mask was completely gone. His face looked so angelic, so peaceful like a baby when they are sleeping.

Light put aside L's computer. He then pulled up the cover over both of them. Light laid back on onto the bed. When he did L's head fell onto his shoulder. That made Light jump but he quickly calmed down. Slowly Light too fell asleep.

--

Light awoke to the sound of typing. He looked at his watch. it read one thirty in the morning. Light put his head under the pillow to black out that noise. That didn't work though. The noise still came through. Light growled but it ended up in a cough. He didn't realize until that moment he felt ten times worse than when he fell asleep. a moan escaped his lips.

The typing stopped. L put his mini computer to the side. He snaked his hand under Light's, well his, pillow. He placed his hand on Light's forehead. Light was burning up. L removed the pillow from Light's head. Upon one look at Light's pale face told L he was extremely sick. He hopped off the bed and walked over to Light.

"Light-kun," L pulled off the covers. "Come on. We need to get you some medicine. Can you walk?"

"Uh." Light looked up at L. "I dunno."

L helped Light sit up and then pulled him up into a standing position. Light swayed a little but kept his composure. As a safety precaution, L put Light's right arm around his shoulders and he wrapped his left one around Light's waist. L really didn't want Light to fall down because he couldn't pick him up. He could just drag him.

They slowly made their way to the door. Light had to open it due to the fact that L's hands were occupied. They went down the hallway to the elevator. They got inside and Light pressed the eighteenth floor button.

"Can we please sit down?" Light asked as the elevator went up. His knees were starting to give out on him.

"Not yet Light-kun. we are almost there." Just as L said that the doors slide open.

Now L had to drag Light into the medical room. Light's legs didn't seem to work. L gently placed Light in a chair closest to the door. He then walked over to the medicine cabinet. L threw it opened and looked at the many different medications. He took out Day and Night quill. He walked back over to Light with each bottle in each hand.

"Does Light-kun want to take the Night quill now or wait a few seconds so you can recover from the walk." L asked looking over Light with worried eyes.

"Now will be fine. It feels like I'm dying. I want something to knock me out." Light broke out in a cold sweat.

L opened up the bottle of Night quill. He poured it into one of those mini-measuring cups. After he finished pouring he handed it over to Light, who took it quickly. Light gulped down the nasty green liquid. He then handed the cup back to L. L pocketed the medicines in his pockets.

After that L helped Light up once again and repeated the process when he brought him up. They left the medical room and went back into the elevator. They went down to their floor. The boys left the elevator and went into their room. L laid Light down on the bed. The poor boy was half asleep as he buried his head in the pillow. Light welcomed the whole bed.

L crawled onto the bed beside Light. He took out the medications and reached over to place them on the bedside table. He pulled the covers up on Light. After that he picked up his laptop and placed it on his lap. He began typing again.

"Ryuuzaki?" L stopped typing. "Could you stop? It's very loud and annoying."

"I would but I have to-." Light rolled onto his side and laid his head on L's shoulder. "Light-kun?"

"Pl…ease stop." Light closed the laptop. "Wait till I'm fully asleep."

L was in shock by Light's sudden action. Light buried his face in L's neck and his arm was lying on his stomach. L's body started to shake. "Light-kun! Get off of me!"

"Ryuuzaki. I'm cold and you are warm. I'll move here in a minute. Okay?" Light replaced head back on L's shoulder.

"N-no. Get off, now!"

"You owe me! You're the one who got me sick in the first place." Light got L there.

"No Light. You need to get off now!" L started to push Light away from himself.

Light sat up and looked down at L. "What the hell? What is wrong with you?"

L took some deep breaths. "I don't like to be touched."

"That doesn't answer my question." Light's eyes drooped. The medicine was about to take affect. "Also why don't you?"

"Because of my past. You sudden movements were too much. You know what I'm like when you touch just my shoulder. You know how I am about that. I don't like it. So why did you do it?" His voice held a hint of fear.

"I'm sick and freezing. I was just trying to get warm. If you hate being touched so much then why don't you flinch or tense when you touch someone?"

"Because if I touch, I know that they aren't going to hurt me." L turned away from Light.

"I won't hurt you. If it's alright and with your permission, can I lay back down on your shoulder?"

'_I don't know that. I think that you're Kira and Kira wants me six feet under. I don't know who this is. is it Kira or Light? I don't want Light or myself to get too close, at least not until he isn't a suspect. If we get close any way now Kira can use that to kill me. Also Light is sick. Maybe Kira isn't even here right now, because Kira thinks himself as a God and Gods don't get sick. Maybe it's really Light.' _L closed his eyes. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt me if I let him lay on my shoulder for just a little while. He is about to pass out anyway. When he does I'll simply move him.'_

"L? Caaaaan I?" Light yawned.

L looked at Light. "Until you fall asleep then I'm going to move you."

Light nodded in agreement. He then laid his head back down on L's shoulder. As requested earlier, L didn't work on is mini-computer. Instead he just watched Light fall asleep on him. It was hard to believe that his boy is or was even Kira. He looks so pure and innocent. No mass murder could ever possibly be this boy. It didn't fit. Most murders or other criminals were not so good looking like Light.

L moved a stray hair from Light's eyes. A smile came to his face as it did that. He turned off his laptop completely and he some how got under the blankets with out waking Light. L moved his body so that he was on his side facing Light.

"L?" Light whispered with sleepiness. He wrapped his arms around L. "What are you doing?"

"Going to let you have a good nights rest."

Light opened his eyes and looked up at L in the dark. "Aren't you worried that you aren't going to get any work done and get sick?"

"No. This maybe hard to believe, Light-kun, but I have an extremely strong immune system. It would be very hard to get me sick. Now Light-kun," L put his hand on Light's cheek." Sleep. You need your rest."

O…k." Light said falling back to sleep.

L stayed awake for an hour longer. He didn't move Light like he said he would. He just let Light sleep on his arm and cuddle up to him. L was like nurturing mothers letting her sick baby sleep with her. Light was that said baby, wanting to be as close as possible to it's mother's warm embrace. If any member of the tack force or Watari came in they'd think the worse of the two in their position.

* * *

I hope you all like this chap. No L doesn't feel anything for Light went he was cuddling with Light. That happens much later. The next chap something you all will love happens. and in chap six... lets just say you will love me and maybe hate me too... oh well. Again if you like to draw some fanart for this story i want to see it and give the link so others can see it too. Just e-mail me the link at Kilala90 an aol e-mail or PvtChurch2008 an aol email. . love ya'll


	5. Chapter 4: Sick p2

Running Away

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_**Sorry i haven't updated, work and school.**_

Chapter 4: Sick p2

The next day Light was feeling no better. His cold has gotten worse. His tempt was 101.7. His skin was almost as pale as L's. He was sneezing and coughing up a storm. He clinged to L like he was a raft, saving him from drowning. L didn't mind, but Light wasn't so sure about that. Not after what happened the night before.

L had everyone who came up to see Light wear a medical mask, so they wouldn't catch the cold. The only people who did come up every ten minutes were Matsuda-san and Misa. After their sixth visit, they were band from coming back in. When they did come in, however, they kept on asking if Light was all right or could they get him anything. Light would go under the blankets, put the pillow over his head, or hide behind L.

While they were alone Light would rest his head on L's shoulder. Every time he did, L didn't flinch or tense up. That made Light happy and confused. Of course while Light was laying on him, he worked on his laptop. Every now and then L would ask Light if he could help him or give his input. Light gave very little because of his major headache.

A knock came at the door. Light quickly got onto his pillow. Reason why is he didn't want anyone to see him like that out of his pride. The door opened as soon as Light's head hit the pillow. Yagami-san walked in with a bag in his hand.

"I've brought you boys something. Light your mom made you her famous cold soup (not cold soup but a special soup for colds)." Light suck out his tongue. "And she made you a small cake Ryuuzaki."

Yagami-san gave out the items to the right people. Light made a sour face when he received his mug. L's face lit up at the strawberry cheesecake. After the items were all passed out, Yagami-san left. Light went right back to laying on L's shoulder and away from the soup.

"Light-kun aren't you going to drink your soup." Light shook his head and suck out his tongue. "It will make you feel better."

"That shit! Sayu and I never tell mom when we are sick because we are afraid of that." Light pointed to the mug.

"What's wrong with it?" L sat up a little.

"It has chicken broth, beef broth, apple juice, orange juice, salt, pepper, eggs, ginger root, and the hottest peppers possible." Light counted the ingredients on his fingers.

"Let's make a deal Light-kun. You drink half of that and I'll drink the other."

"What do I get in return?"

"Seeing me drink it." L looked at Light then the mug.

"That's not good enough. How about you split your cake?"

"If I say no, you aren't going to drink your soup?" Light shook his head 'no'. "Fine. I'll share it."

Light handed the mug to L. L brought it to his lips and drank half of the nasty liquid. L almost gagged as it went down his throat. Light drank the rest, having the same reaction as L. For the cheesecake, L had to hand feed Light because there was only one fork and that Light was being lazy. It went like this; L would take a bite then Light. L did this so they could get the same amount of cake.

After they finished the cake, L put the plate aside. "That was good."

"My…" Light sneezed away from L. "Mom is a very good cook."

"Do you miss your mom's home cooking?" L looked down.

"I guess. It's about time I should get use to not having it every night. I am eighteen now, I'm old enough to live on my own. Well, this isn't really," Light wiggled the chain. "But you get my point. This is preparing me for when I do go out on my own."

"Light? I hope you can forgive me once this is all over."

Light cocked an eyebrow at the absents of 'kun'. "What do you mean?"

L looked at Light. Sadness shown in those eyes. "For chaining you to me. Taking you away from your family and school, and when I leave for good."

"L." Light placed his hand on L's shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive you for. I know why you did what you did." Light sneezed a total of five times. "As for you leaving, I don't understand why you have to go."

"It's my bosses. They want me to work for them and stay hidden until I physically can't do my job anymore. If they ever found out that I showed my face or made a friend… They'd take me off this case and or eliminate the people I came in contact with."

"What?! Why?" Light grabbed hold of L's other shoulder.

"I can't tell you. I shouldn't have said what I just told you." L removed Light's hands. He stood up at his spot on the bed. "Please forget what I just said. it was of no importance."

L walked around Light to get to the edge of his side of the bed.

"You don't want to do this anymore… do you?"

L stopped right before he hopped off the bed. "I…" he trailed off. He turned his head so he could look at Light over his shoulder. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. They wouldn't allow me."

"Why?"

L walked back to Light. He kneeled down in front of him. "I can't tell you. I told you to forget it. Now please do as I said okay?" Light nodded. "Do you want to take a bath? I heard they help people when they are sick." Again Light nodded. L pressed the intercom button. "Watari, can you please start a both for Light-kun in the medical room."

"It will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you." L turned the intercom off.

L stood up. he pulled on the chain to get Light up on his feet. Light's body didn't move, so he pulled his end of the chain. L lost his footing and fell into Light's lap. L shocked quickly got off of Light.

"Sorry. I didn't think that would happen. I was trying to pull myself up." Light rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. Come on." L got off the bed. He held his hands out to Light. "Light-kun, come on. You don't want Watari's work to be for nothing, do you?"

"I don't to get up." Light wined like a two year old.

"Stop acting like you're a little kid! Now come on." L grabbed Light's wrist and he pulled him up. That wasn't such a good move. Light couldn't get his footing so he fell on top of L. "Ow! Light-kun!"

"It's your fault!" Light got to his feet. "Let's go."

--

**Eighteenth Floor**

Light got into the tub. Little jets made the water bubble as if it was a pot of boiling water. Light leaned up against one for his achy back. His eyes closed as he relaxed. This warm semi-soapy water felt good against his sore tired body. Light went down in the water until his nose was an inch above it.

L sat in a chair three feet from the jet tub. He watched Light, as he grew relaxed. A smile came to his face as Light shot up out of the water. A bubble had popped making the water go up Light's nose. Laughter escaped L's lips.

Light whipped his head around to L. "Hey! Stop laughing. It's not funny!"

L chuckled. "Light-kun. If that happened to me you'd do the same thing."

"Ah!" Light reached over and grabbed L by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the tub.

Both went under the water. L shot up out of the water gasping for breath. Light came up after L. L slapped water at Light's face. Light blinked at L's sudden actions. Soon Light wrapped his arm around L's neck and ruffed up his head. L didn't like that too much. He elbowed Light hard in the ribs. That made Light let go.

"Why did you do that?"

"Payback for slashing water in my face."

"Not that! This!" He pointed at the water.

"Payback."

"Stop saying that! This isn't some game. Stop acting like it is." L got out of the tub. His clothes clung to his skin.

"L, I didn't think of this as a game. I was trying to have a little fun. You always seem to have a stick up your ass, I just wanted to let loose a little."

"This isn't time for fun! I'm a serious person and in my work ethic, Yagami-kun!" L was angry again to the point of shaking. "After your bath we are going back to work, well or not."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. " Light was on the verge of tears.

"No you're not." L uncuffed himself. "Don't move until I come back. " With that L left the room, leaving Light alone.

Light took some deep breaths to suppress his tears back. _' L was worse than when we were at the mall. All I wanted was for him not to be so serious.' _Light whipped his eyes. _'No one has ever made me cry before. What is it about L that makes me want to? It's just not being teary eyes. He has made me more caring towards him also very clingy.'_

Light's eyes shot open. "Oh my God! I think I might be in love with him! That has to be why, is I wasn't then I'd never would have done the things I've did to him. When he yelled at me my heart ached. But… but when? When did I fall for him? It couldn't been at the mall, could it? No, I wasn't embarrassed at his sudden action.

"It must have been in the shower yesterday. I felt so good in his arms. My body fit his like a glove. Misa's never had. I can see myself with him, not Misa. I know I'm not gay. I never liked guys like that. Then why is L different? Is it because his different? God! L, why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" came l's monotone voice.

Light jumped at the sound of L's voice. " Uh….um." He tired to think of something good to say. "Make me feel so stupid." Not the best lie.

"Hum. You about done yet?" L asked narrowing his eyes at Light's answer.

"Yeah." Light go out of the tub.

L put up his hand to cover his eyes. Light was naked. "Get a towel behind you and then get dressed. After that meet me out in the hall."


	6. Chapter 5: Alone

Running Away

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alone**

Light and L went down into the investigation room after Light got dressed. The whole way down was in utter silence. Light stayed as far back from L as the chain would allow. He was scared of L's majorly strange mood swings. He was like a woman on her special time of month.

'_Why do I love him/ it's not because of his looks. Yeah he is cute in his own special way. He isn't so smart when it comes to what it means to be human. He is clueless in that department. Maybe it's because he is the only one I met at my level.' _Light sighed at his computer. _'All I know is that I'm not letting anyone know of this. For all I know this could just be a phase. I around him twenty-four seven. I bet once these damn things come off I won't feel this way anymore.'_

"Light-kun?" L shook Light out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

'_Oh I'm not okay. I just think that I might love you.' _"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little."

"My apologies. You didn't seem sick earlier. Would you like Watari to get you some aspirin?" Light nodded. "Alright."

L was about to press the button to contact Watari when his voice came over the computer. "I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you… Watari."

Five minutes later Watari came in with two aspirin and a glass of water in his hands. He handed them over to Light. Light took them and thanked Watari. After that Watari left.

For the next six hours L has been bitter towards Light. Everyone felt the venom dripping from L's body. They all stayed a good ten feet from him in fear of him lashing out. Light wanted to get away too but L would never hear of it. Also Light knew once everyone leaves he was going to get an ear full. He almost wanted to beg them all to stay but his pride wouldn't allow that.

Around ten thirty at night everyone got up and said their good-byes. Before Yagami-san left, he walked up to his son. He placed a hand on Light's forehead. It was very warm.

"Light, I want you to get plenty of sleep tonight. Ryuuzaki, would you let him get a decent night's sleep?"

L slowly turned his head towards Yagami-san. His eyes bore into his soul. "Of course I will. Good-night Yagami-san."

"Good-night." He said. After that he left.

"Ryuu-."

"Don't!" L cut Light off. "I don't want to hear it."

Light didn't care what L wanted him to do. He was going to say what was on his mind wither L would listen or not. "What is wrong with you? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did."

"What, tell me because I'm at a loss?" Light turned his whole body towards L.

L looked at Light with fear in his eyes. "The tub."

"What about it? Why do you look so scared?"

"I can't tell you." L looked away.

Light got up from his chair and walked up to L. He turned L's face so he was looking at him. "Yes you can. You're just too scared to say why. Please tell me so I can understand why you got so mad at me. You really made me feel bad." Light lend in close to L. "Please L, tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

L looked into Light's eyes to see if there was any hint of betrayal or Kira. There wasn't anything except caringness. "I'm…." He looked away. He can't stand to look Light in the eyes any longer. "I'm… I'm afraid of water."

"Water?"

"Yes. Bodies of water like seas, pond, oceans, rivers, lakes…." L trailed off.

"Big tubs filled with water. I'm sor-."

"Don't say sorry. You didn't know. Just don't do that again."

"Alright." For some reason Light couldn't help but to get closer to L's face.

"Light-kun? What are you doing?" L's body tensed as Light got a foot from his face.

"Nothing. Lets go to bed I'm…" Light trailed because L started to close the gap between them. He stopped an inch away. "L?"

"You do seem tired. Let's do go to be-." Light cut L off by planting his lips on L's.

L's eyes grew wider in shock. He couldn't believe what Light was doing. Before he could react in any way, Light pulled away. No hint of a blush or anything in his eyes. L cocked his head.

"Light-kun, why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a guy." Now Light cocked his head. He wanted to know if his little lie worked. "You aren't mad, why?"

L shrugged. "Let's just leave this little incident behind us." L stood. "Now let's go to bed."

'_It's going to be hard for me to leave what I did behind me. Knowing you, you might analyze it as something Kira's would do.'_

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

"Ryuuzaki?" Yagami-san asked. L nodded at his question. "You two need to get out, especially Light. Look at him he looks like caged animal. You both need some fresh air. How about it? We'll all have a today out."

L looked at Light then to Yagami-san. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I have a lot of work to do."

Light shot up from his seat. "What?! Come on. I need to get out and stretch my legs. I'm sick of being copped up. I need to see a scene other than the computers and you."

"I don't want to go."

"I do. I'm sick of being with you all the time. I'd like to be with my father. It's been almost two months since we've done anything. Work doesn't count!"

"I said," Light's fist made contact to L's forehead as L's foot made contact with his cheek. "I don't want to go."

"Hey, cut it out. There's no reason to fight. We don't have to go out. I t was just a suggestion." Matsuda said.

Both boys shot daggers at Matsuda. That made him back away with both hands in the air. Yagami-san walked up behind L.

"I'm sorry about this Ryuuzaki, but it has to be done." L went to look over his shoulder, but he was hit in the back of the head rather hard.

Light caught L before he hit the floor. "why did you do th-." Light couldn't finished. he too was knocked unconscious.

--

When the boys came two, they were outside. They looked around and found themselves in a park. It was the secluded part of the park. Both rubbed the back of their sore heads. Their heads were pounding as if someone was jack hammering it. Both lend on one another to support themselves.

"What happened?" L asked taking another look around.

"I don't know. All I remember was catching you." Light closed his eyes.

"Light! Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda's voice blasted through their skulls. "Here is some coffee."

They both shot glares at him.

"What happened?" Light asked.

"Why are we out here? I told you all that I didn't want to come out here. You've disobeyed my orders."

"We knocked you out. You two need to get out of there. The atmosphere was so thick it was hard to move around, let alone think." Yagami-san said. " You two need to work out what ever problem or problems you got. You two had been at each other's throat for the past two weeks. Now we'll come back in twenty to thirty minutes. I hope you two have solved your problems by then."

All the task force members left two dumbfounded boys behind. The boys looked at one another in shock.

Light looked back at his father. "Dad!"

"Don't bother. They won't listen." L shook his head." Let's go for a walk."

"Alright."

They boys got off of the bench, coffee cups in hand. They walked down the gravel path. Their walk was in silence. Neither spoke. Neither wanted to really. The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves of the trees and taking little pink blossoms away from their home. The sun shone in the clear blue skies. it was such a beautiful day. Why did they have to pick such a lovely day of all days for them to solve their problem?

"Light-kun?" l stopped and looked at Light. "My apologies for the past two weeks. It just this case is really getting to me. Kira is out there somewhere and we can't pin point where or who. You're the only one I thought that was the true Kira and of course Misa. Now, I don't know. I feel like I'm losing my ways."

"No you haven't. We'll find Kira. We've been looking at all the deaths and we are getting closer to finding a connection. " Light held open his arms to explain.

"I understand, but it's still depressing. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay. After three days I just kind of ignored you and tuned you out. I apologies for my actions as well, the tub thing and that kiss." Light blushed at the thought of the kiss.

"Ah! Light-kun is blushing! You are embarrassed. Why?" L tilted his head to the side.

"Just thinking about it now, it was a stupid move. You were the only person at the time… and the fact that I kissed a guy to know what it was like."

"Well…" L put his thumb up to his lip.

"Well what?"

L waved his index finger at Light. "Nothing. So are our problems solved?"

"Yes. hey do you want to play a trick on everyone to get back at them?" L thought about it for a second then nodded. " You might not like this idea but part of it has to do with the handcuffs. We-."

"I'm not taking off the handcuffs. You are still a suspect, even if it's a low percent."

"Let me finish."

"No!" L held up his hand. "What ever you're thinking will have many flaws."

Light put his hand on his hip. "Light what?"

"Like you might run off somewhere. Something could happen to either of us. I wont let that happen."

"Then what do you suggest?"

L put his index finger in his mouth. He looked up to the sky as he thought. When he was thinking he looked like a statue. "Ah!" The idea came to him. "Let's make them worry. We'll go back to HQ and they'll look all over for us, thinking something had happen."

Light smiled. "Okay. Instead of going back to HQ, how about a bakery?"

L's face lit up, but soon frowned. "I don't have any money."

"I'll buy. My treat."

At the bakery, Light stood behind L, whose face was pressed up against the glass of the display counter. There were many different kinds of cake, donuts, and cookies. L chuckled at L. He was seriously like a kid at a candy store. Light's laughter slowly died down as he remembered taking his sister to the same bakery, two years ago. She pressed her face up against the glass too. It always too her twenty minutes to decide on a chocolate cookie. Light missed hanging out with his sister.

L looked up at Light from his crouched position. L's joyful face fell when he saw Light's sad one. "What's wrong Light-kun?"

"Just miss my little sister. " Light held up his hand to stop L from talking. "It's not your fault. I was the one who suggested to be confined. Now I got to get use to not being around her. I'm old enough to live on my own."

"Oh." L looked away and down at the floor.

"Have you decided yet?" Light wanted to forget about his sister.

"Yes," L said in a depressed tone. "I want the chocolate chip cake."

Light ordered the piece of cake for L. Light paid the woman 2.50 for the piece. They walked over to the table nearest the counter. L didn't touch his cake; instead he just looked at it.

"What's wrong? you haven't touched your cake."

L looked up at Light. Sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. it may seem like it's going fast but i need it too so i can get to the real juicy part of the story. Next chap will be up soon. If you find any spelling errors or grammer please let me know so i can fix it.


	7. Chapter 6: Sorrow filled Hearts

Running Away

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_**Warning: Yoai moments in this chap and for the rest of the story**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sorrow filled Hearts**

"What is it?" Worry filled Light's voice.

"I don't have any family, so I wouldn't know what you're going through. I know from watching from afar how siblings and families are. They love one another dearly. They'd risk their own lives to save one of their own. Siblings are extremely close. They may fight yes, but they will stick up for them if they're in need."

"You don't have a family?" L nodded. "In away, to me that is, Watari is like a grandfather to you. He treats you like you're his grandson."

"That maybe true, but I'm talking about a birth family. Like your family."

"What happened to them?"

L looked at Light. "I don't remember. I was so young." L looked down at his cake. His stomach turned at the site of it. So he pushed it towards Light. " Here you can have it. I'm not in the mood to eat it."

"That's a first. Thanks, but no. I'll get a box to save it for later."

Light got up from his chair and walked the few feet to the counter. He asked the lady for a to-go box. She handed over a white box. Light thanked her and went back over to the depressed L. He put the piece of cake in the box then sat down close to L. L, himself was staring at the table intently.

"Ryuuzaki?"

L looked up at Light. "What is it Light-kun?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Light just looked at L. he wasn't fine. He was far from it. With each passing day Light saw L grow more and more distant from everyone. Once in a while he'll come back, but as soon as he does, he goes back away. Something was really bothering him. L wasn't going to share it anytime soon. Well at least not to Light. Not until he was no longer a suspect.

L looked away again. He couldn't stand to look at Light. He couldn't stand to look into the eyes of a mass murder whose lurking or his one and only friend, who is to be condemned. It was painful. Going to loose a friend either way you look at it and to put Light through this mess. He left his family to be put in a cell and now this, being chained up to a freak. Family is important, L knows. And it's important to Light.

Light went to left up L's chin so he would look at him, but L backed away before Light could do that. Light cocked his head a little at L's actions. L slowly looked up at Light on his own accord, but he didn't meet his eyes.

"You're not all right." Light said. His tone soft and southing. "I know you're no just by looking into your eyes and by you actions. I also know that you mostly wont tell me what's wrong, but I can't stand to see you like this. It doesn't suite you, not in the least. I don't ever want to see you this sad ever again." Light cupped L's right cheek.

L looked at Light's hand. He placed his own on Light's. "Light-kun?" He removed Light's hand from his face and just held it in his lap.

Before Light could reply to L's question, L's phone rang. L reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled it out. He flipped it opened.

"Hello?"

"Ryuuzaki, where are you?" Asked a frantic voice.

"I'm with Light-kun." L replied.

"I don't care about that. I want to know where you are at right now?"

L narrowed his eyes at the command. " I don't have to tell you. I assure you that I am well."

"I'm worried about you. What if-."

"Watari," L cut him off. " Worrying is like a rocking chair—it gives you something to do, but doesn't get you anywhere. Again, I assure you that nothing will happen to me." L closed his cell phone and pocketed it.

"We better get back soon. By the sound of that call, they are pretty worried about us. " Light pulled his hand away from L's loose grip.

"Alright. Light-kun?" L stood up. Light looked up at him. "You lied."

"About what?"

"The kiss. It was more than what you said it was. You may have been a bit curious, but there was more behind it. Would you care to share?"

Light looked away. _'I'm not telling you. This is probably just a phase.' _"There wasn't. I just was curious. Nothing more, nothing less." Light stood up and looked at L.

"You're still lying. Why can't you just tell me?"

Why don't you belie-." Light was cut off by L's lips on his.

Light was shocked at L's sudden action. Why was L doing this? Was it some trick? What ever it was, Light couldn't control his body. He started to kiss back. L didn't exactly except this so fast. He started to pull away but Light brought him back, deepening the kiss. L pushed against Light's chest to getaway. Light didn't let go.

After a minute Light broke the kiss. He placed his forehead on L's. L was wide eyed. His plan had worked. Light's actions proved his theory right. Light liked him, more than a friend. But L was trying to really find out if it was Light or Kira. Would Kira really have kissed back? Well if it was Kira, he couldn't use that against him in any way, because L didn't feel anything. Also why would Light kiss him? He was as straight ad can be.

Light closed his eyes. "Ryuuzaki, I-."

"Aw. Are you two such a cute couple." The lady behind the counter said.

"Huh?" Both Light and L said as they turned towards the lady.

"Oh, you aren't a couple?" She blushed.

'_Part of me wants to say yes, but that wouldn't be right.' _Light thought. "No we aren't."

"I'm sorry. It's just the way you two act around each other and that kiss. It just seems that you two are right for one another. You complete each other. Again, I am sorry to say that." The lady bowed.

"It's quiet alright. Thank you for your service." L said as he pulled himself out of Light's grip. "Have a great day."

The boys left the bakery. They went in the direction of HQ. Light had a sly smile plastered on his face. L was deep in thought. His thumb rested on his bottom lip. That woman thought they were a couple. Did others think that too? That man at the mall thought the same thing. Maybe they do look like some kind of couple. L would have to ask Watari about it soon.

Wait. If Light liked L more than a friend then why did he deny it, on two occasions? The frist was when he first kissed L. He said he was just curious, then he said that he wasn't with him. Was he just saying that he wasn't in love or re really wasn't? But he did kiss L back. If Light or Kira didn't like him then why would he kiss him?

"Light-kun?" l didn't look at Light.

"Yes. What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"Why did you kiss back?"

"Because you kissed me. It was a natural reaction."

"Hm." L now looked at Light. His onyx eyes looking into Light's honey colored ones to find any hint of a lie. "If it was a natural reaction then why didn't you let go when I was pushing away? You held me put. When you broke away, you rested your read against mine. I've seen only lovers do that. Why did you?"

"I…" Light trailed off. _'Damn you L. If I make up a lie he'll know. What should I do?' _I… I." Light couldn't answer. He was too afraid to tell. Light wasn't use to rejection actually he wasn't at all. He wasn't even sure if what he felt was true love or not. He didn't want to start anything if it wasn't real.

"I see." L said looking away from Light. " You don't know of you true feelings." Light cocked an eyebrow at L. L looked back up at him. "Light-kun, I don't care if you like me or love me. It doesn't matter to me. Your feelings wont affect me."

"Shut up Ryuuzaki!" Light pulled L into an empty alley.

Light shoved L up against the break wall. He placed either hand of L's head. He lend in close to him. Light didn't stop till he was an inch from L's face.

"L, you're right. I don't know of my true feeling. Hell, for all I know this could just be a phase because you're the only person I see and hear for twenty-four hours a day. I guess that created this, this." Light moved his hand between himself and L. "L, would you humor me?"

"Why?"

"You've got to let me try this out. I have to know if this is just a phase or not. If it's a phase it will die out as soon as we start this. And if it's not a phase then I promise I'll put it out of my head till this case is done and over." Light lend in the rest of the way. Light took L's arms and wrapped them around his neck. Light broke the kiss after a minute. "L?"

L let his hands fall from around light's neck. "No."

Light's face dropped. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I don't want you to be distracted from work. If I do let you do this, all you'll be thinking about is me. I need you at full working order."

"I already think about all the time, because you're always there. I promise I'll keep on task. Besides you owe me." L cocked his head. "The mall L, the mall. Holding you hand."

L looked down. _He might be more distracted if I don't let him do this. He'll spend all his time tiring to get me to do this for him. If this little test turns out positive then he'll be hurt. Some one he loves taking him to his execution or leaving him forever. What should I do? I value our friendship a lot but… I guess it wouldn't hurt either of us to try. I'm 95 percent sure that by the end of this I wont fall for him.' _L looked back up at Light. "Alright."

Light smiled at L's answer. L was going to let him give this a try.

"There's no guarantee that I'll return you feelings. So don't get mad at me if I don't. Also this will stay between us. No one is to ever know about it so; you'll have to this in private. This is much a test for you as it for me."

"A test for you?"

"Yes. Kira seems to be incapable to love anyone but himself. He uses people for his own gain. I doubt Kira would use me in any way because he just wants me dead." L stared at Light for a moment. "Promise that you won't get angry at me."

Light lend down next to L's ear and whispered. "I promise." He pulled back to look at L. "Why did you kiss me back in the bakery?"

"To see if my theory was right. It was. I kissed you to see if you would kiss back. I admit I was a little shocked when you did." L pushed Light away. "Now let's get back."

Light sighed. "Okay."

--

"Where were you two?" Light's father asked as soon as Light and L walked in.

"We went to a bakery." L stated.

"You could've called us to let us know where you were going. We looked all over the park. We even looked all over this building. We were worried that something happened to you. Light I even tired calling you cell phone. When I got no answer…" Yagami-san trailed off.

"Sorry Yagami-san. As you can see we are well. You all my take the rest of the day off." L motioned for the stairs.

Light and L went up onto the kitchen. Light placed the box of cake on the table. He took a seat in front of the box. L took a seat next to Light looking at the box. Light opened it up and pushed it towards L. L took it with glee.

Light chuckled. "Hey L? I know you said you wouldn't return my feelings, but there has to be a limit as to what I can and can't do."

"No. No I do-." L stopped as Light's hand went for the hem of his pants. Light started to slowly move his hand down. L grabbed hold of Light's wrist and pulled it away.

"So you do have limits?" It really wasn't a question. "Alright. I won't do that or anything to that nature without your permission. I promise."

L looked into Light's eyes. He was trying to find any hint of a lie or betrayal. Nothing was there. Light was telling the truth. "Alright."

"Liiiggghhhttt!" Came a shriek. Both turned and saw Misa. She was wearing a tub top and an extra mini skirt. She ran up to Light, tackling him into a hug. Both fell into the floor. "Oh Light, Misa missed you so much!"

"Misa!" Light said. He really did hate her. She just never gets the hint. "Get off of me!"

"No. Misa wants to lay here with Light." Misa buried her face in Light's chest.

"Ryuuzaki," Light looked over at L, who had a smirk on his face. "A little help please."

"No Light-kun. I can't." His tone was so monotone.

"Ah! Misa get the fuck off!" Both L and Misa looked at Light in shock.

Neither L nor Misa could believe that Light said the 'f' work. Misa hopped off of Light.

"Thank you." Light stood up.

"Light-k-."

"Save it Ryuuzaki. She," points to Misa. "Knows I hate it when she does that. She has no right to jump on me like she did." Light now turned to Misa. "I told you six days ago we'd have a date tomorrow!"

Misa looked down. "Misa's sorry. Misa couldn't wait any longer to see Light. I thought he's be happy to see me."

"Well you thought wrong." Light started to walk out of the Kitchen. " Come on Ryuuzaki. Bring your cake with you."

* * *

** i hope you like this chap. again if you find any speeling errors or grammer let me know so i can fix it. Oh! i'm working on the Sequel to this one and it's Called _Always, over and over._ That's going to be a real herat puller. I was sad writing the first chapter. If you want a full summary check out my profile.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lover's true Kiss

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_**Warning: Yoai moments in this chap and for the rest of the story**_

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 7: Lover's true Kiss**

It's been eight days since L had agreed to let Light test out to see if his feelings were true or not. Though it wasn't going as planed. They've gotten a new lead in the Kira case. Matsuda discovered that the Yotsuba group was using Kira to kill.

L had Wedy set up surveillance cameras and bug put up at the Yotsuba's meeting room. Everyone at the task force watched the group closely. Yotsuba discussed who they would kill and when. Light pretended to be L to get them to post-pone the killings for a month. So far it's working. They stopped the killing at the said time.

Alber's job was to get close to Yotsuba. Also his job was to give the dirt on L by L's command of course. They took it hook line and sinker. They paid him loads of money. Most of it went towards L and Watari who saved it up for the task force members.

Matsuda being the idiot that he is had to fake his own death. He over heard the Yotsuba group planning on killing someone in the company. So at a party that Misa proposed, he got "drunk" and did acrobatics on the balcony's ledge. He then slipped off. Yagami- san caught him on the floor below. Light and L had to pick "Matsuda's" body. From that point on Matsuda was dead to the world.

L had put Matsuda on a two probation period for what he done. L wanted Matsuda to learn from his stupid mistakes and why they can't be made in this investigation. Matsuda was shocked but never the less agreed. He was confined to HQ, on the 17th floor until the case was solved.

Everyone was relieved when Matsuda was off the case for a while. No more childish games or nonsense. Over all it was a whole lot more peaceful. Work was going at a steady pace. It was heaven until the two days were up.

"Ah! It's so great to be back!" Matsuda cheered as he walked into the room.

Both L and Light's eye twitched at his voice. The irritation was back and it was happy.

"Matsuda!" Yagami-san snapped at him.

"Sorry." Matsuda's head was low. "I'm just so glade to be back is all."

"Matsuda… you idiot." L whispered to himself. "Matsuda," L dropped the 'San' because he lost all respect for the man. "Mogi-san is now Misa-chan's new manger. On the count that you're dead." He sighed. "You have to stay here until we take down Yotsuba. You can't contact anyone outside this building. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Matsuda gave a bow.

"Good. Now… go get me some coffee."

Matsuda bowed again and went up stairs to make L's sugary coffee.

Later that night everyone went home. Both Light and L forced Matsuda, to go to his room. The only people who remain were Light, L, and in away Watari. He was watching them from surveillance cameras. Half an hour later, L told Watari to go ahead to bed. After all a 71 year old needs lots of rest.

So L and Light were alone. L was going over the first and second Kira's killings while Light was going over the third. The killings were opposite each other. The original Kiras killed criminals. The third, Yotsuba, seemed to kill only members of the company.

Light couldn't help but to think, when he was looking over the killings of the original Kiras, he felt the same way. He too wanted to ride the world of those heartless people. They deserve to die. The justice system right now isn't working. Murders and rapist are getting out way before they should be. Kira was doing the system justice in a way. He's ending the criminals in which they system wasn't.

Light shook the thoughts away. He was starting to think like Kira. He wasn't him. But little did Light know, Kira was feeding him his thoughts and feelings. Kira wanted to see Light struggle with right and wrong and to see L suffer between friendship and the justice system. Kira couldn't wait till L's time to come to an end. He'd get such pleasure watching him die before him and seeing Light wrapped with quilt. Kira was getting double pleasure and he loved it.

"Light-kun, are you ready to go to bed?" L asked right in Light's face.

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Light-kun looked like he was about to fall asleep." L sat back down in his chair.

"Oh. I was just thinking." Light looked to the side.

"Care to share?"

Light shook his head. "No. Have you discovered anything yet? All I can get is that one of those seven is a higher up. It's also far from the first and second Kira's killings."

"I know. The question is who. Which one of them is it? Why are they doing it? This person had to of heard of Kira and how they kill," L put his thump up to his bottom lip. "So why isn't he continuing? They are making it obvious that the killings are different. The original Kiras killed any kind of criminal… Yotsuba kills for power. It seems like they want to get caught, but making it very hard. Hum."

"I see what you're saying Ryuuzaki. The killings are very different. Didn't after two weeks of Misa's and my confinement they killing of criminal happen again?"

"Yes, they did. That's the one piece of the puzzle that's confusing. Him or they did continue with killing criminals, but they soon seemed to realize that they could use it to their advantage." L cocked his head.

"We'll figure this out soon enough." Light yawned. "UH. Guess it's time to get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow." Light stood up.

"We can't tomorrow." L too stood up.

"What, Why?"

"Watari and I need to do something tomorrow. Of course you'll have to come but you wont be going in where we will be. No," L held up a hand to stop any questions. "I can't tell you anything."

Light didn't press the issue. He didn't want to agitate L like he had before. Together they went up to their room. Both got changed into their night attire. Then they crawled into bed. L grabbed his laptop and started on some mini cases. Light laid down on his side so he could look at L.

Ever since L had agreed to let Light test out to see if his feelings were true or not, his hormones have been going crazy. He's been itching to shove L up against the wall and have a full-blown make-out session. Of course he had to push his feeling aside, also he didn't want to get L mad or scarred. Soon Light couldn't hold back his urges any longer. He needed to do something, anything.

Light couldn't take it any more. He closed L's laptop and pushed it aside. Light then pushed L down onto the bed as he got on top of him. L looked at him in shock. Light only smiled as he lend in close. In mere seconds their lips were locked together. L started to push Light off of him. That didn't work; it only made Light stop from kissing.

"Light-kun get off of me." L now tired to wiggle out from under him.

"No. I've been holding back for more than a week. I couldn't take it anymore. You said that I could do what I wanted. I want to do this."

"I did say that, but I'd like to know what and when you're going to do something. As you know I have limits to what I'll let you do. This is one of my limits. I don't like to be pinned down."

"Well you just have to deal for right now." Light lend back in, cutting L off from saying anything further.

Light's tongue brushed the bottom of L's lip. When L didn't give what Light wanted, he bit it instead. L opened his mouth to let out a gasp. Light took this to his advantage. He shoved his tongue into L's mouth. Light explored every inch of it.

L's body started to betray him. He started to kiss Light back. Light smiled at this. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck. Light slowly moved his hands down L's sides till he came to the tail of L's shirt. He grabbed it and started to pull.

L arched his back in shock. He pulled away from Light. Light just cocked his head at L's actions.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Light played innocent.

"I'd like to keep my clothes on. That's enough for tonight."

Light sighed. "Alright." Light got off of L and laid back down on his side of the bed. "Thank you."

L looked at Light. "For what?"

"For returning the kiss." Light turned away from L.

A blush came to L's face.


	9. Chapter 8: Where?

Running Away

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_**Warning: Yaoi moments in this chap and for the rest of the story**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Where?**

Light awoke the next morning in a good mood. He was in a good mood because of last night when L had kissed him back. At first he was shocked, but he didn't allow it to show through. Light wanted L to go against his word again, just like last night.

Light sat up and looked over at his companion. L was sound asleep, curled up into a little ball with his thumb on his lip. A sinister smile came to Light's face. He lend down towards L's sleeping face. Light was an inch away from L when his onyx eyes shot open.

"Light-kun, what are you doing?"

"This." Was all Light said as he closed the gap between them. He slowly swung his leg of L's waist so he was straddling him.

Light cupped the back of L's head to deepen the kiss. He wasn't getting any reaction out of L like he did before. So Light being the kind of person who wants things his way, he started to kiss L down the cheek then to the neck. Light stopped when he reached the nap of L's neck.

Apparently L didn't like that too much so he instead lifted Light's head back up to his own. This time L captured Light's lips with his own. In one swift movement L flipped Light over on his back so L was on top. Once L was the dominant one he pulled away.

"Like I said last night Light-kun… I don't like to be pinned down. Now lets get ready to go. We have to leave here by ten-thirty. It is now," L looked over on the clock on the far wall. "Nine." L quickly got off of Light. He took out they key and unlocked their handcuffs.

Light didn't like what L had just done so he pulled L back down by the wrist. Instead of landing on the bed they fell off of it. L hit his head rather hard, but no damage except a headache. Light landed in his left wrist. A small pop sounded as his body weight fell on it.

"Ah! Damn it!" Light held his hurt wrist to his chest. It was starting to turn a faint purple color and it was swelling pretty fast.

L sat up while rubbing his head. He got into his crouched position. He reached out for Light's wrist. He gently grabbed hold of it. Light flinched at the touch.

"You know Light-kun this is all your fault." L examined the wrist.

"It was yours too. You shouldn't have kissed me back. I though you said that you'd never return my feelings? Ah!" L slowly bend Light's wrist down. "Ow. So why did you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just seeing how bad your wrist is. Just by looking at it I think it's either seriously sprained or broken." L gently massaged Light's wrist.

"I don't care about that right now. I want an answer to my question." Light stared intensively at L.

A faint pink came to L's cheeks.

"You're starting to fall for me aren't you?" Light asked as he cupped one of L's pink cheeks.

"I… I don't know." L averted his eyes away from Light. "I felt so at peace when you held my hand at the mall. That night when you were sick and you told me that you wouldn't hurt me I believed in you, I trusted you. When you slept on my shoulder that same night my heart raced. Also after I yelled at you for pulling me into the tub my heart ached. Every time I'm with you I feel… I-I don't know how to explain." Now L looked down.

Light gave a slight chuckle. L looked up at him confused. "It seems you're not sure of how you feel either." Light pulled L into a tight embrace. "In due time will find out if they're true or just because we're always together."

L nodded and pulled away.

"Uh." Light now in turn blushed. "L you might have to help me get dressed."

"Light-kun can stay in his night clothes. You need medical attention fast." L stood up and walked around to the intercom. He pushed the button. "Watari?"

"Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"We need to make a short trip to the hospital. Light-kun might of broken his wrist."

"Alright. Meet me down in that parking lot in five."

L went back to Light, who was still on the floor cradling his wrist. L held out his hands to Light. Light took them and pulled himself up. They exited the bedroom. On the way down to the parking lot L held Light's good hand.

In less than three minutes the boys reached the parking lot. Watari was just pulling up in a Rolls Royce as they entered. L opened the door and let Light inside first. Once Light was in L crawled in and shut the door. Watari pulled out of the buildings parking lot as soon as the car door shut.

The drive to the hospital was very short. In that time Light's wrist was a dark shade of purple and with a hint of green. It also grew a little more swollen. Light was in so much pain at this point that it brought tears to his eyes.

Watari helped Light get out of the car and together they rushed into the Emergence room. L stayed out in the car because he really didn't like hospitals all the much. Watari went up to the front desk with Light close behind. A woman in her mid-sixties looked up.

"How may I help you?" She wore a pleasant smile.

"Yes I believe my grandson here might have broken his wrist." Watari held it up as proof.

The woman's eyes widen just a bit." Oh. I'll notify the Doctor. While you wait to be called I'll need you to fill out these forms." The lady handed Watari a small stack of papers.

Light and Watari took a seat in the waiting area. Watari started on the papers, with false information of course. Light wanted to question him about it but kept quiet. After a few short minutes the old man was done. He returned the papers to the woman then came back to Light.

"Your name, for when they call you is Watari, Yukito. Ryuuzaki and I will be back around noon to get you. Ryuuzaki and wont be late," A she smile came to Watari's wrinkled face. "So don't try to run off. Take care."

"Alright. I promise I wont." Light sounded like a little kid who just got in trouble.

Watari made a slight bow then he left the building. Light sat all alone. He was secretly wishing that L was there sitting with him. Wait! Why did he want L to be with him? He wasn't scarred of this place and it was half of L's fault he might have broken his wrist in the first place. If L hadn't kissed back and then tease him by flipping him over, then Light wouldn't be here right now.

' _Why does L have such an impact on me? I should hate him for al that he has done to me, but I can't seem to do so. My heart forgives him in every way but my head doesn't._

_Everything L said earlier is true for me ten fold. Now that I think about it, the butterfly effect hit me when L and I were fight in the bathrooms. From there it only grew to the point were I can't take it.' _Light looked at his wrist.

'_His touch was so soft and gental.' _He went over the spot L had previously touched. _' I want to have more of that. Everything we do seems and feels right. Is this meant to be? Or just some cruel trick the gods are playing?'_

"Watari-kun?" The voice broke light of his thoughts for a moment.

Light stood and followed a slight younger nurse.

'_I think I really like him. In some strange way he completes me. He feels the emptiness I felt so long in my heart.' _A smile came to Light's face. _'I think I'm in love with him. Yes, I think I really am. I'm in love with the messy, anti-social, insomniac detective. But I can't him this.'_

Light sighed as they reached the x-ray room. The nurse put on a vest over Light's torso to protect it from the rays. She gently placed Light's swollen arm under the x-ray box.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." With that she left the room.

'_I can't tell him because I don't want him to reject me. I'm not good with rejection. I don't think I could handle it. I'll have to keep it locked up and call off this little test. I'll also have to try and fall out of love with him other wise my heart will break once L leaves Japan.'_

Click.

The woman came back into the room. She removed the vest from Light's chest and then led him to another room. Light took a seat on the bed that has the paper on it. The nurse put Light's file in the door then left the room.

Just as the nurse left. Light's right pocket started to vibrate. He pulled it and looked to see who was calling him. All it said was unknown. Light was about to put it back in his pocket, but decided to answer anyway.

"Moshi moshi."

"Light!" Light held the phone away from his ear. "It's Misa! Where are you?"

"Misa, that doesn't matter. I told you not to call me today."

"But Misa wanted to talk with Light. Misa's sorry."

"Good-bye Misa."

"Bye? Light wa-." Light hung up the phone.

She was the most annoying person on the face of the earth. He was wondering why Misa was so attached to him. He showed her more or anything. Yet she still comes running back to him. Light couldn't figure her out.

There was a knock at the door then it opened. A short man in his thirties came in. he had brown short hair and he wore black thick rimmed glasses. He smiled at Light as he put the x-ray on the light box.

"Good afternoon Watari-kun. I'm Shu-ika(1)." Shu-ika looked at the x-ray. "Hm. Well your wrist isn't broken nor is it fractured." The doc took an ice pack out from his jacket pocket. He cracked it to activate the cooling gel. Once it was all crushed he placed it on Light's wrist. "Your wrist is sprained pretty badly. You'll have to wear a wrist guard for a week at the most."

"Alright." Light said without any emotion in his voice.

"I'll be right back with the wrist guard." The Doctor turned around and left the room.

Light's cell started to vibrate again. Light pulled it out of his pocket. It was L. Light quickly answered it.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"How is everything?"

"Good. I didn't break or fracture my wrist, it's just sprained pretty bad. I'll have to wear a wrist guard for a week."

"That's good to hear. Light-kun I'll have to go. See you in an hour."

Before Light could say anything else, L hung up. Light's heart dropped a bit at not talking longer to L, but he pushed it aside. The doctor came back in with the wrist guard in hand. He removed the ice pack from the wrist. The swelling went down a lot. The doctor then gently put on the guard and tightened it to the right size.

"Alright Watari-kun, you're all done."

"Thanks. Hey Shu-ika? Is it all right if I stay in here for a few minutes?"

"Yes you may. Let's see," He looked at his watch. "It's eleven now. You can stay in here for thirty minutes. You can watch T.V. the remote is right behind you.

"Thanks."

The doctor left the room. Light just sat there staring off into nothingness. He wasn't even thinking. His breathing slowed to the point were he looked like a waxed figure.

After thirty minutes a nurse came in and told Light it's time to leave the room. He got up and went to the waiting room for the last thirty minutes. As he was waiting, people gave him strange looks like he was some mental patient. One wrong move and he'll go off.

Finally L came walking into the hospital. Light looked up and his mood changed to that of a slightly happier person. He walked up to L and together the left the hospital.

(1)Ika- mean Doctor

* * *

I hoped you like this chap. Thanks for the reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Kira Returns

Running Away

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_**Warning: Yaoi moments in this chap and for the rest of the story**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kira Returns**

Everyone at task force came up with their own ideas on how to capture the new Kira. Light was with his father in getting hold of the whole Yotsuba group. L wanted to wait and he got Misa to be on his side. That in turn made Light go on L's side of the game. L wanted to use Misa to get close to Yotsuba. That isn't a good idea to get a young woman caught up in the Kira business.

Alber and L trained Misa for an interview with Yotsuba. The plan was to get the company to hire Misa for a commercial and to give them dirt about L. Misa had to act like herself then get a little surprised when they ask certain questions.

Once Misa and Mogi returned from the interview, Misa went straight for Light (knowing now that he is Kira from Rem, A God of death) and sat in his lap. She told how it went. Once she was finished with her tale she got up and left. But before she left the room she asked Light if he wanted to go to bed with her.

Light freaked out about the question. Misa said to Light 'don't be so shy'. L came around and said ' Yes Light-kun, there's no reason to be shy.' Light gets angry at L's statement.

The next day after Misa's commercial shoot, she tricks Mogi and goes and sees Higuchi (The new Kira, again Rem showed her). She tells him that she is the second Kira and that she'll only marry Kira. To prove that she was the second Kira, she had Rem kill a man of Higuchi's choice. After the man dies Higuchi confesses of being Kira and for Misa to marry him.

Misa returned to HQ in full spirits. She plays back a recording of Higuchi's confession. Everyone is shocked. They hear the whole conservation from when she told him that she'll only marry Kira till he says that he is Kira and will stop killing people in the time Misa asked.

It worked. The killings stopped, but they still needed to know how he kills. Wedy set up cameras and bugs in all of Higuchi's cars. L asks Light to analyze his theory on the that Kira's powers can move from person to person. Light tells that his theory is right and that at one point he could have been Kira.

Everyone on the task force came up with a plan to trap Higuchi in the act of killing. They'll have Matsuda go on Sakura T.V and say that he knows whom Kira is and that he is going to revile it. There will be an accident where the screen covering Matsuda will fall down. Light informed the other members of Yotsuba to tell Higuchi to watch Sakura T.V. They agreed and they too believed that Higuchi was Kira.

When Higuchi got the call he turned on the T.V just in time to see the screen fall and revile Matsuda. Higuchi was furious when he saw Matsuda alive. He saw his body he was dead. He calls his co-works and asked what was that guy's real name. They didn't say and said that they thought he was dead too. He rushed out of his house and drove to the Yotsuba building, with Wedy close on his tail. He had to find out his real name and kill him before he could tell all of Japan who Kira really was.

At the company, He looked through all the documents and still couldn't find out Matsu'a real name. He stormed out of the building. In the car he made the eye deal with Rem. On his way to the Sakura T.V., a cop pulled him over. Higuchi used his new eyes and wrote down the name he saw above the officer's head. He sped off. a few seconds later the cop died. A few minutes later Higuchi arrived at the T.V station.

He comes to find out that it was empty. Still he walked into the stage room. There two people remained talking about Kira. He got closer and found out that they were dummies. He got mad. Out from behind the stands Yagami-san. Mogi, and Wedy came out with helmets on, to protect their lives. They were just about to arrest him when he escaped.

Higuchi sped down the interstate as fast as his little sports car will go. The three task force members followed in close pursuit. L, Light and Watari were coming just behind the task force in a helicopter, flown by L.

Up on an exit there was a blockade of cars. Higuchi had nowhere to go but the way he came. He turned around on two wheels. He didn't get very far because Watari shot Higuchi's front wheel. He slammed into the railing. L landed the copter.

Yagami-san took Higuchi out of the car while Mogi and Aizawa put a blindfold on him and handcuffed him. Yagami-san pulled out a black note from a bag. He was suddenly struck with fear when he saw a creature before him. Aizawa took the notebook from him and he too was stuck with fear. L asked to see the notebook. Once Mogi handed it to him, he too show the creature. Thoughts ran through his mind as he sees the creature. He figures out that there is another notebook out there.

Light too wanted to see the creature. As soon as he touches the note, he let out a painful scream. All of Kira's memories flashed into Light's head. From when he first killed someone up till he gave up ownership. When Light or rather Kira calmed down, L asked if he was all right. Kira made an excuse to check the death on the note matched the ones reported. They were.

Light opened a secret compartment in his watch and wrote Higuchi's name in his blood. Yagami-san and Aizawa led Higuchi to one of the cop cars. Just a few feet from the car, Higuchi grabbed his chest in pain then nothing more. He was dead. L looked at Kira's face through the corner of his eye. There was something different about him, but L couldn't place it.

Back at HQ everyone asked the Shinigami, Rem, about the notebook. She doesn't tell them much about it. The rules in the back made Light and Misa innocent of all crimes. So with the 13 day rule stating that you'll have to write name every 13 days or the person will die, L had to release both Misa and Light.

Light and Misa say there good-byes alone. He has his back to the camera so he can tell Misa to dig up the other notebook and start killing criminals again. Once she gets her memories back Light asked her to also kill Ryuuzaki. She agreed then she left.

A couple of days later, L goes up to visit Watari. Watari gives L a worried look when he sees L's sad face. L asked him if he could get permission to test out the notebook, more like test the 13 day rule. That rule didn't seem right to him so he needed to try it out. Watari agrees to L's plan and he gets on it right away.

In the investigation room, L looks over the notebook again. He discovers that a piece of the book is torn out. He asked Rem if someone could use just apiece to kill someone. Rem honestly answered that she doesn't know.

After the Shinigami's response L asked Light why he was still staying at HQ when he had the freedom to come and so as he pleases. Kira said that he wants to focus on the case at hand and not worry about love or anything else till the case was over.

Later that night Kira brought up on how they were going to convict Kira. How can you just say that this person is Kira and say that they use this notebook to kill? They wouldn't believe it. They'll think that you've gone mad. Matsuda goes off and says that they have all the evidence to lock them up and then execute them. Rem is shocked at what Kira was trying to do by saying what he said. She now knows of what Kira wants to do. He her to sacrifice herself to save Misa's Life. A sinister smile came to Light's lips.

--

Kira walks about the HQ. The rain outside was coming down hard against the glass windows. Today was a good for something to happen. Kira noticed that the door leading up to the roof was ajar. He goes through the door and up the stairs. Once outside he sees L standing out in the rain, looking awfully sad.

L looked over at Kira when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" Kira asked.

L put his cupped hand beside his ear to gesture that he didn't hear Kira.

Kira cupped his hand around his mouth and repeated. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Again L repeats his hand movement beside his ear. This time L had a smile on his face.

Kira puts his hand over his eyes to shield them from the rain as he walked out towards L. He stopped a few feet away from the slightly older man. L just started at Kira with a sad expression plastered on his face.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything," L turned back to looking at whatever he was looking at before. "In particular, it's just… I hear the bell."

"The bell?" Kira asked confused.

L looks back at Kira. "Yes." He looks away. "The sound of the bell has been usually loud today." (1)

Kira looks in the same direction as L. "Hum. I don't hear anything." He looks back at L's profile.

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing non-stop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church. Maybe a wedding or perhaps a…." L trailed off. (2)

Kira narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at Ryuuzaki? Come on, cut it out. Let's get back inside."

L looks at Kira then looks down. "I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes sense anyway. If I were you I wouldn't believe any of it."

"You know you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say are complete nonsense." Light shrugged. "There would be no end to my troubles if I took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone."

L closed his eyes. "Yes. Would say that's a fair assessment, but I can say the same about you." L looked at Light now.

"Hmm?" Kira brows frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tell me, Light-kun, from the moment you were born has there ever been a point you've actually told the truth?"

There was a silent between them. The only sound was the steady down pour. The two stared at one another. Kira looked sort of angry while L had a sullen look. After a moment Kira spoke.

"Where's all this coming from, Ryuuzaki? I do admit that I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who has never had to tell a lie. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies time to time. Even so I've always made a conscious effort to be careful to tell a lie that can't hurt others. That's my answer."

L looked away from Kira. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

Once again silence reigned between them.

L looked up at Light. "Let's go back inside. We're both drenched."

"Yeah." Kira agreed.

--

They went back inside the building with towels in hand. Light sat himself on the stairs with his shoes to the side. He was drying his hair off. L walked up a few feet behind Light. He had his towel resting on his head.

"What a terrible rain storm." L stated.

"It's your fault, you were the one standing outside in the rain." Kira's voice had a hint of irritation in it.

"That's true. I'm sorry."

L took off his towel as he walked towards Light. H kneeled down in front of the young man. L started to dry off Kira's right foot.

Kira's eyes widen when he saw what L was doing. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

L looked up at Kira. "I thought I'd give you a hand. I'll help wipe you dry."

"No thanks, you don't need to do that."

"I'm going to give you a massage too. It's the least I can do, and I'm pretty good at it."

Kira looked away from L. "Do what you want."

"Alright."

L started his massage on Kira's feet. At first, Kira gave a little jolt at the pressure.

"Oy. I'm almost done."

L suddenly stopped his massage. He just looked down staring at nothing in particular. Water dripped down from L's bangs and onto Kira's ankle. Kira grabbed his towel and side wipes L's bangs dry.

"You're still wet."

L looked up at Kira then back down. "I'm sorry." L started to work on Kira's other foot. "I'm sad." L looked up at Kira again, this time with a sad expression. "You'll understand soon."

L's cell started to go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and stood up.

"Hello." There was a slight pause. "I understand. I'll be there soon." L hands up the cell. "Why don't we go, Light-kun? Things might turn out well after all." L walked off.

Kira stood up. He looked around the room. His red eyes fell upon a shadowy figure in the corner. Kira gave Rem a silent massage. Rem gave a nod then melted into the wall.

--

Kira and L walked in to the investigation room. Everyone turned to look at them as they entered. All their faces were full of shock and anger.

"Ryuuzaki, What's the meaning of this?" L sat in his chair. "So you've gotten an approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?" Matsuda asked.

"Watari, exultant work, Thank you."

"Not at all."

L put on his serious voice. "First things first. Please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately."

"Right." Watari responded.

Kira walked up behind L. "Ryuuzaki, what are you trying to do?"

L tapped his spoon on the open notebook before him. "I'm going to try the notebook for real."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"We can't do that!" Aizawa said. "And there's no point in testing it now, that we already know that the notebook's powers are real!"

"And besides," Matsuda chipped in. "Who's going to write the name? If someone starts writing in the notebook they'll have to obey the 13 day rule and keep writing names forever."

"It's already been worked out. The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over 13 days. If he is still alive 13 days after writing the name, then he'll be pardon from execution."

Yagami-san's face held a deep shock. "But still. To sacrifice-."

"We are very close!" L cut off Yagami-san. "If we work this out the entire case will be solved."

The lights suddenly went out. The back up lights came on. Everyone looked around trying to find out what's going on, what happened. Kira inwardly laughed. Light, who was watching all this play out, was angry that he couldn't do anything to stop Kira.

"What is this, a black out?" Matsuda pointed out the obvious.

Where Watari was wasn't all that much better. He was on his knees and in pain. He used the desk to support himself. He reached out with a shaky arm.

"Watari?" L felt something was wrong. Watari pushed the button on the back of the keyboard. "Watari!?"

All the computers and screens went white with 'ALL DATA DELETION' written across the screen. All eyes were on the monitors.

"Data deletion, what's going on?" Aizawa asked.

A determined look shown in L's eyes. "I told Watari to make sure he should erase all information in the event something should happen to him."

"If something should happen?"

"Where is the shinigami?" L blew off the question. "Everyone the shinigami…" L trailed off as he stood up. "We need to find that Shinigami."

"Right." Kira said. "Aizawa and I will check the top floors. Dan, you and Matsuda can check the middle levels. L, you and Mogi can check around here."

Everyone agreed. The groups went in there separate directions.

--

Light entered a small room with a bunch of electronic machines. There inside the room was a pile of white sand. A hint of black shown through and caught Kira's attention. He pulled the black note out and pocketed the notebook in the back of his pants. A smirk came to his face.

"Aizawa!" Kira yelled out. "I found something!"

Aizawa came running into the room. He stopped half way in when he saw the pile of sand. He looked at Kira then back at it.

"What is that?" Kira shrugged at the question. Aizawa whipped out his cell phone and called Yagami-san. "Yagami-san, Light and I found a strange pile of sand on level nineteen, room 998. Make sure L comes with you."

Not ten minutes later did everyone on the task force came running into the room. They were all perplexed at the sight before them. L made his way up to the front of the group. He crouched down in front of the sand and swirled his finger in it.

"Hm. This wasn't here before. There's also no sigh of the shinigami, Rem. Light-kin?" L turned to look at Kira. "Do you suppose that this might be the shinigami?"

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. It might. I don't know much about them. All I do know is that they're Gods of Death."

"Hm." _'I know you're lying to me. You spared my life from Rem wrath only so you can kill me with your own hands. How do you plan on doing it? When are you going to do it? Perhaps I can force you to. I'm 100 percent sure that Light is your puppet. I'll find away to destroy you and save Light. _

'_Just wait Kira. You'll get what you deserve. I'll make sure of that.' _

**Yay another chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews. If you would like to help me with the sequel to this story all you have to do is give me some ideas on what should happen. Thanks again.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: L's Plan

Running Away

Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

* * *

**Chapter 10: L's Plan**

Watari's funeral was secret one. Everyone on the task force team showed. They had Watari's body was cremated. The people buried an empty coffin in an unmarked grave.

L stayed behind while everyone left to wait in the limo. L needed to say his good-byes to the guy who raised him. He needed to confine his feeling about the Kira case. L sat in his crouched position with Watari's ashes in his lap.

"You didn't deserve to die, Quillsh. What Light… I mean Kira did was unspeakable. I should have died that day with you. I felt it. I even heard my own funeral bells. I think Kira plans to let me suffer from the pain of losing you then kill me. I wish you were here. You were like a father to me. You're the only person who has ever cared for me and accepted me for who I am. Light did too." A faint blush came to L's cheeks.

"Quillsh, I've discovered that Kira isn't Light but Light's other half. Once Light found the notebook Kira split himself from Light and took over. I'm 100 percent sure that Light is Kira, but Light himself is innocent of all crimes. I want to save Light from Kira's grasp. Just going about doing it… I don't know. I need you help. If you could give me any sign on what to do, please do. Good-bye Quillsh Wammy. You'll forever be in my heart."

L stood up clutching the vase close to his chest. He turned and walked down the gravel path, leading to the Limo. Light, (I know this might get confusing but when Light is nice and caring he is Light, but when he is scheming and evil he is Kira) stood outside of it waiting L. When Light saw L's depressed face, he walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. Watari was a good man." Light said into L's ear.

'_Huh. Light? Why is Kira letting him out now?' _L closed his eyes. _'I was right Light does care about me. Kira couldn't fake this.' _"I know. He knew as well as any of us that there was a possibility of dying."

"Yeah. Come on." Light pulled away from L.

They got into the black limo. L sat next to the window, he looked out into the clear blue sky. Everyone looked at L with sympathy in their eyes. They all knew how close L was to Watari even if they didn't show it.

"Ryuuzaki?" Yagami-san asked.

"Yes." L didn't look at him. "What is it?"

"If you like you can stay at my house for a while so you don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks for the offer but no. I prefer to be alone."

"Well at least come for dinner." Light chipped in. "Please, Ryuuzaki. It will be a huge relief knowing you wont do anything extreme."

L slowly turned his head to face Light. "Thanks for caring about me, but I don't want to. I want to be alone."

"You don't need to be alone right now. Please, L." Light loathed himself at his last words. He was begging and Light Yagami doesn't beg.

"Light-kun he said he wants to be alone. Don't force him to something he doesn't want to do." Matsuda said.

"It's all right Matsuda. If it will make light-kun feel better… then I'll go."

"Really?" Light asked. L nodded. "Thank you."

--

Half an hour later they arrived at the Yagami house. Yagami-san, Light, and L were they only one that got out of the limo. They entered the house and took off their shoes at the door. L didn't have too he wasn't wearing any.

L looked around the foyer nervously. He has never been inside of someone else's home before. Wammy's didn't count. That place was an orphanage, not a home. L hunched over more than he usually does and his eyes were wider as well. Light looked over his shoulder.

"You okay, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm fine."

"Dad!" Sayu yelled from down the hall. "Light!" She ran up to the both of them and gave them a big hug.

"Dear, Light your home. How is ev-."

"Who is that?" Sayu pointed at L.

L tensed at Sayu's words. He moved closer to Light.

"Oh. This is Ryuuga." (I don't know how to spell the guys name, so bear with me.) Light moved to the side to revile L. "Ryuuga this is my sister Sayu and my mother, Sachiko."

L looked up at them. His face was blank. He didn't know how to handle this awkward situation. Sayu backed away from L.

"Ryuuga? That's not Ryuuga. Ryuuga is a handsome T.V star. He's just the creepiest guy I ever saw!"

L hunched down even further at the insult.

"Sayu!" Yagami-san said in a firm voice. "That's not nice. Apologize right now."

Sayu bowed at the waist. "I'm sorry Ryuuga-san." After that she ran off into the living room.

"Sorry. She knows better than that." Sachiko-chan said. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Please feel free to make yourself at home." She smiled then left.

"Light, take Ryuuzaki up to your room till dinner." Yagami-san said.

Light nodded then headed up stairs. L was in fast pursuit. Light opened up his door and let L inside first. Once L was in Light closed the door after himself.

L stood off to the side of Light's bed. His eyes were cast down at his feet. He didn't feel right being in this house. L didn't fit here. They were all well groomed and proper. He wasn't. He wasn't all well mannered, nor was he well groomed. He was the ugly duckling in a pond of swans.

Light gave L a quizzical look. He walked up and stood in front of him. He lifted up his chin so L was looking at him.

"L, what isn't?"

"Nothing." L looked away. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Light moved L to the bed and sat him down. "You've been on the edge ever wince you entered this house. What is it?"

"I don't belong here. I want to be left alone. I don't need anyone's sympathy. I just want to clear my head."

"Can't you do that here… with me? Watari was like a grandfather to me. I know you pain. We can ta-."

"Why did you kill him?" L's eyes narrowed. His anger blocked out the whole split ego thing.

"Ididn't kill him. I was with you the whole time. I had no opportunity to do it if I was Kira."

"But you are Kira!" L stood up. " I saw that look you gave that Shinigami as you stood up that night. You were hiding something about that pile of sand. I'm 100 percent sure that you are Kira and another 100 percent that Kira is controlling you.

"Light-kun or Kira, who ever, you don't know what I'm going through. Talking about it won't make me feel any better. What will help is to be alone."

L stormed out of Light's room and out of the house. Light sat on his bed dumfounded. he couldn't believe L accused him of being Kira again and that he was controlling him. At the moment Kira pushed Light aside. A smile came to Kira's lips. He was going to kill L very soon. First he was going to let L suffer the death of Watari a little longer.

--

L walked the lonely streets. The bitter cold nipped at his exposed skin. L shoved his hands in his pockets. His heart was breaking. It was partially broken before, now it was breaking even more. His heart can't take much more pain and disappointment; losing Light to Kira would be the last straw. He would be a lost soul just wandering this earth.

He needed to fine away to kill Kira and spare light. The first thing L was sure of was getting Kira to confess on camera. L sighed.

"I need an idea. Watari, please give me an idea."

A strange gust of wind blew right into L's face. A soft whistle whispered into his ear. L closed his eyes. He knew this feeling. It was Watari. A smile came to L's face.

"Thank you, Watari."

L got his wish. Watari gave him the answer he wanted. All he had to do was time his plan just right. All L hoped for was Light coming through when he did be and for Kira to do what he does best.

* * *

I Hope you liked this chap. Next chap: L's plan is unfolds. hee hee.


	12. Chapter 11: Unfold

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_--_

**Chapter 11: Unfold**

L was going to put his plan into motion after everyone on the task force left to go home. Everything was set. Video recorders were up in every room and so were audio. When the time comes for L and Light to be alone, L would press a button to start recording.

After or if L survives then he'll set up to show the other task force members of what occurred and of Light confessing. Once they see the tape they'll come to arrest Light and L made it so Light's execution would be in four days of confinement. That will give L enough time to set up his next phase of the plan.

As of now it was one in the morning. Everyone was starting to get tired. L excused them to go home. They did as L asked. Kira stayed just like L predicted. L's nerves were on end. What if Light doesn't respond in time? What if Kira kills him before L can get through to him? He'll just have to hope for the best. After all there was a 20 percent chance of his plan failing.

L stood from his chair thirty minutes after everyone left. "Light-kun? I have some of you things still in my room. If you care to take them back, follow me."

"Alright." Kira stood as well.

Together they went up the elevator to L's private floor. Once on the floor they got off. They walked up to the door. L hesitated for a moment or two before opening the door. He took a deep breath and let Kira in.

'_Please Light, don't let me down. I don't want to die at Kira's hands or to your body.' _L stepped in after Kira. He closed the door behind him.

Kira turned to face L, with murder written in his brownish red eyes. L looked at him with a sad expression. Kira crossed his arms waiting for L to tell him where his things were. All L did was look away from Kira. He shoved his hands into his pockets. L secretly pressed a little remote to activate the cameras.

"So what is it that I left here?" Kira asked.

"I saw what you did." Kira cocked his head. "November 5th . You gave that Shinigami some sort of message. You told her to take Watari's life over mine. Why didn't you let her kill me? I would have been out of your way."

Kira narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? I didn't see that Shinigami that night. Well except for when you were talking to her that afternoon."

"Stop lying!" L looked at Kira. "I know that you're Kira. When I had you in confinement, for fifty days, you were at first Kira. In some way you locked yourself deep within Light's mind. When you got your notebook back, so did you. Kira is evil there for he should die."

Kira gave his famous insane laugh. "You're willing to kill Light to kill Kira?"

"Is that a confession?"

"Perhaps. That doesn't answer my question. Are you willing to kill Light to kill Kira?"

L put on a serious face. "If I have too. Are you willing to let an innocent man die for your sins?"

Kira chuckled. "What sins? Killing criminals? Don't you do the same thing?" Kira advanced on L. "We are one in the same L. We both want a better world." Kira slammed L up against the wall. He got an inch from his face. "I'm just doing what your system failed to do. Your system is letting criminals go free or pardon from death. I'm making the world a safer better place."

"No. What you are doing is murder. You're no better than those you kill."

Kira drew back his fist and punched L hard in the jaw. L fell to the floor from the force of the blow. Kira grabbed a hand full of L's hair and pulled him back up to his feet. A bruise was already starting to form on L's jaw.

"How dare you say I'm like them?!" Venom dripped from every word. "I'm not like them! I kill to right the world of evil!"

"No. You kill because you are like them. Youu…" Kira punched L in the stomach.

"Shut up!" Kira threw L to the floor. "You think you know everything. Well you don't. You have no idea why I started killing and you never will! Now let's stop talking about me and let's focus on you. I've learned a lot of things about you.

"The mall gave me a lot of triggers to work with. One is that you hate to be in a large crowd of people. Another is that you hate it when I put you down. The one thing you hated the most was when I said you were dead to the world. Also during the time after that you gave me more triggers. You hate to be pinned down in anyway." Kira sat down on L's stomach. He pinned L's hands over his head.

"Get off." His words were hollow.

"I think not." Kira chuckled. "You know, Light really loved you with all his heart. He said so at the hospital." Kira cocked his head. "It was sickening to watch you two fawn over one another. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are or were in love with him too."

L kneed Kira in the back. Kira didn't like that very much. He picked up L and shoved him hard into the dresser. L's right arm hit the corner of the dresser just right and broke it just above the wrist. L let out a gasp of pain. Kira smirked at his handy work.

Kira walked up to L. With one swift kick, Kira broke L's left ankle. L gritted his teeth in pain. This was the worst pain he has ever felt in his life. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to give Kira his full satisfaction.

"You aren't putting up much of a fight L. I wonder why?" Kira kneeled down beside L. "Do you love him?"

L shook his head no. He really didn't love Light in the way Kira was implying. L loved Light like you love your best friend. L couldn't handle true love. He didn't know how or what it was like. He has never had a chance to experience it before.

Kira laughed. He grabbed L's good ankle and dragged him out of the room. Kira dragged L to the elevator. Once inside he swung L up against the wall. L's head hit the wall. A groan escaped his lips. Kira had a smirk plastered on his face. He loved seeing L like this. He was glad he didn't let Rem kill him. He was having way too much fun.

'_Not yet. I can't get Light out yet. If I don't, I don't know how much longer I can take of this.' _L gritted his teeth as Kira kicked him in the ribs.

L curled into himself. His eyes were shut tight to hold back threatening tears. He was so close to passing out due to the amount of pain he was in. He had to call on Light soon or it will be too late. L couldn't and wouldn't let that happen if he could help it.

The elevator dinged. Kira grabbed L's ankle once again. He, again, dragged L into the Medical room. L thought it to be strange but that soon changed once he saw the tub with water filling it up. Kira chuckled as he roughly pulled L to his feet. A sinister smile came to the twisted face.

"I thank you for telling Light this. Drowning is the best to kill you. It leaves no evidence." Kira threw L into the tub. "It's also painless and so full of fear. No one likes the feeling of drowning."

Kira hopped in. He grabbed L by the neck. L's head was an inch above the water. Panic pumped through L's body with each heart beat. He grabbed onto Kira's sweater. L was shaking with fear. Now was the time to call on Light.

L was just about to call out Light's name when Kira pushed him under. L thrashed around. Water was splashing everywhere. After thirty seconds Kira let L have a breather. As soon as L broke the surface he called out Light's name.

"Light-kun!"

Kira smirked. "He isn't going to save you. No one will." He dipped L's head back under water.

L bit Kira's hand and broke away from him. L came up on the other side of the tub. He took a deep breath and yelled out. "LIGHT!"

Kira whipped around on L and he wrapped his hands around L's neck but then stopped. L looked up in Kira's eyes. The fire was burning out. They slowly turned into innocent ones. L relaxed just a little when Kira's hands loosened.

"L-Light?" L asked in a weak voice.

"L? What," Light looked at his hands around L's neck. He quickly removed them. "What did I just do?"

L gripped Light's sweater tightly as he could. "I-I need to go to the hospital. I'll tell you what happened later."

"O-o-okay." Light scooped L up in his arms, bridle style. He carefully stepped out of the tub. "L, I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-." L placed his hand over Light's mouth.

"It's okay." L coughed into his hand. Little spicks of blood was on it. "Light, I know that wasn't you. It was Kira. Lig…" L passed out

--

**At the Hospital**

Light sat in the waiting room waiting for the Doctor to give him news about L. He felt so bad. He, doesn't matter if it was Kira or not, he did that to L. He beat him up to the point he needed to be hospitalized. Light put his face in his palms. This was killing him inside.

'_Ah! Why di I pick up that damn notebook? Once I read the rules I should have left it alone. If I didn't then someone else would have used it to kill innocent people. Also if I wouldn't have found it then I wouldn't have met L.' _Light sighed.

'_If I would have never met him then I might have killed myself from utter boredom. He was and still is a challenge in himself. He keeps me from insanity, though he does things that make me mad or go crazy._

'_Come on. I need to know if L is alright. It's been five in a half hours. Is he dead and they're trying to tell me? No. He can't die. I saved him from Kira. L just can't die and leave me here alone. I need…'_

"Watari-kun," Light perked his head up at his false name. "Is there a Watari-kun here?"

Light rose from his seat. The Doctor walked up to him. He stopped a foot away from him.

"Your friend Ryuuzaki,"

'_Oh no here comes the bad news.'_

"Is in a recovery room." Light gave a sigh of relief. "He has a bruised rib cage, a broken arm just above the wrist, his left ankle is broken and the right is sprained. He has minor bruises over his body but other than that he is doing well. We patched up bother the broken arm and ankle with a minor surgery."

"Thank the heavens." Light held his hands together. "Can I go see him now?"

"Not at the moment. We need to do a few tests on him first. As soon as we are finished then you can see him. I'll have a nurse call you."

"Alright. Thanks."

* * *

Oh just so you know that doctor who was talking with Light was Shu-ika. Sorry if you all hate what i made Light/Kira do to L.


	13. Chapter 12: The shock

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

--

**Chapter 12: The shock**

Thirty minutes later, Light was allowed in to see L. Once Light entered the room, his eyes met a hurtful sight. L was laying on the bed with I.V.s in his arms and breathing tube up his nose. His face was paler than it was, bruises littered his arms and face, and bandages were wrapped around his right arm and ankle. Also there was a wrap around L's small chest and stomach. L's once messy hair now laid flat against his face and pillow.

Light hesitantly walked up to L. His heart broke with each step. Once at the bed Light took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how L would react to him once he saw him. For all Light knew, L could still think of him as Kira. Light didn't want L to be afraid of him. Light pushed back his nerves as he spoke.

"L? L, it's me Light."

L's eyes slowly opened. He looked over at Light. There was nothing in those onyx eyes. Light didn't like that, it made him feel extremely guilty. He sat in a chair close to the bed. Light placed his hand on L's good one. (Light was sitting to the left of L.)

"L, I'm sorry." Light bowed his head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. As we speak the task force is watching Kira's confession."

"What?" Light jumped up put of his chair." L, wh-what? Why?"

"They need to know." L looked away from Light. If Light didn't calm down then his plan wasn't going to work.

"So you're really going to condemn your one and only friend to death? That's not right."

L looked at Light. "No. I'm not. I won't let them."

"What? If that's true then why are you letting them see that video?"

"You are going to get arrested, yes. But they won't kill you. I have Alber getting the preparations ready." Light cocked his head. "We are going to fake your death."

"Huh?" Light was dumbfounded.

"Alber is getting hold of a doctor, who use to take care of me, to inject the "drugs"." L did the air quotes around the word 'Drugs'. "If she agrees, and I'm 99.9 percent sure she will, she'll give you a 

muscle relaxer. That will slow your heart rate tremendously also your breathing. The last drug she'll give you will be a strong anasitiza (not spelled right, but can't find the right spelling). That will put you into a deep sleep for about 36 hours. The only side affect is nausea and dizziness."

"Wow, you've thought this through. There's only one thing you're missing." Light took a sit in his chair again.

"What is that Light-kun?"

"What's going to happen to me after I wake up? Where am I to go? I won't be alive to the world anymore."

A smile came to L's lips. "I've got it that planed out too. For now I just want to enjoy your presence. I'll only have half an hour with you before they come and arrest you."

"What?! You're making this public?"

"Light-kun please. This is all part of my plan. We need you to get arrested in public so the people of Japan can get a sense of relief of who Kira is." L sat up." Light-kun, please just let it go. I'll explain more before your execution. Alright?"

"Yes." Light calmed down a lot.

For the longest time they just sat there in silence. Both didn't look at one another, but Light did hold L's hand. He was scared of going to prison. Those criminals were going to either seriously hurt him or kill him. He didn't want to die that way.

Light sighed. L looked up at him.

"What is it Light-kun?"

"I-I'm scared. I'm going to get tortured in prison. Those criminals see Kira as an enemy. The cops won't do anything to save me."

L let go og Light's hand and placed it on Light's cheek. "Don't worry. No harm will come to you. Your cell will most likely be isolated from the others, and knowing you can kill with a name and a face, they won't let you out. I know that doesn't sound good, but I'd requested that you'll be executed in four days. The day before that time I'll visit you."

"That makes me feel a little better. I'd rather be alone, but going to see you before I 'die' makes me happy."

"There's something I want to ask you." Light gave a nod. "Kira said that you were in love with me, is that true?"

Light blushed and looked down. "Yes, it's true. Still is. I think I always loved you from that moment in the men's bathroom at the mall."

"Oh." L looked to the side. "I don't want to hurt you but I don't feel the same. All I feel is caring of a friend towards you. Like you are with your sister. The only thing I ever felt love for are my sweets."

"That did hurt. I'm glade you can tell me this." Light looked up. "L, can you do me a few favors before my father and the others arrive?"

"Yes. What is it Light-kun?"

Light got up from his seat and sat down on the bed, very close to L. "Don't tell my father anything I just told you, or anything that occurred between us. This is the one I really don't ask but it will make me feel better. Can you give me one last kiss before I go? I don't want to leave here-."

L cut Light off with a kiss. Light wrapped his arms around L and L did the same. A smile came to Light's lips. All Light's fears melted away with this kiss. L made Light feel so at peace, he loved this feeling.

After a minute L broke away from Light. They fully didn't part from each other. They stayed locked in a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I won't tell your father or anyone else. Now I have a favor of you. I've never been told this or received it before, but I like to hear it once from you. Can you tell me that you love me?"(he just wants to know what it feels like being told that someone loves him, it doesn't mean he loves Light.)

"I love you, L. I love you with all my heart."

L snuggled against Light's neck. Tears swelled in his eyes. He was happy that somebody cared enough for him to love him. For years he longed for someone's love. Watari really never gave any except in piles of sweets.

A loud ruckus outside the room made the boys pull apart. Light stood in a defensive position as the door slammed opened. In came in was Light's father looking ten years older than he was. The rest team came in after him.

"Light Yagami, you're under arrest for being Kira." Yagami-san said with sadness in his voice.

Aizawa and Matsuda moved in towards Light. Aizawa turned Light around and then patted him down to make sure he had nothing on him. Matsuda placed a set of handcuffs on Light's wrists.

Aizawa escorted Light out of the room. Yagami-san turned to L. L's eyes were glued to the spot Light was previously stood. A ping out quilt bit at his heart. What if his plan backfires on him? What if the scheduled Light's execution was earlier or his doctor doesn't show?

L couldn't lose Light for good. He didn't want to lose Light, he needed him like he needed his sweets. Light was the only one who understood him. Also he somewhat accepted him for him.

"Are you okay, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm quite all right. I'll like to rest now." Everyone cleared the room. Yagami-san, could you escort me to Light's cell two days from now? I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"Yes. I'll see you then."

"I'm sorry that your son turned out to be Kira. I didn't want to believe it either."

Yagami-san gave a knowing nod.

* * *

sorry if this chapter sucked but the rest of the chapters are going to be short. if you like to check out my art work go to deviantart(dot)com. My username is Moonwolf90.


	14. Chapter 13: The Execution

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_--_

**Chapter 13: The Execution **

Light felt miserable. The cops haven't fed him since he got there. His cell was very dirty. On the far wall was a massive blood stain. The toilet and sink had an inch think mold covering them. His bed was hard as rocks, even the pillow.

The guards let Light out twice a day to get fresh air. That wasn't always the case though. The air was so thick of smoke Light couldn't breathe. Also all the criminals had fun beating the holy shit out of him. They never left any visible marks on exposed skin.

Light lost a total of five pounds in the three days he's been there. His skin was pale from the lack of nutrition. He hasn't slept a wink, in fear that the cops would come in and have a field day with him. The only thing that kept Light going in this hell hole was seeing L today.

That's all he thought about. L was his beacon of hope. L had said himself that he wasn't going to let him die. Light didn't want to die either. HE wanted to live, to see L. He wanted to put a smile on his face.

Light looked up at the sound of footsteps. One pair sounded like they were shuffling. Light noticed it as L's. Soon the group came into view. A security guard, Yagami-san, and of course L. The guard unlocked the cell then opened it. L stepped inside, well more like limped in. The guard closed it once he was inside.

"You have twenty minutes." The middle weight guard said.

Yagami-san and the guard walked off. Light took a step towards L. L jumped back against the bars. He wasn't expecting Light to move until they were completely gone.

"Ryuuzaki," Yagami-san said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just lost my footing." L lied. He turned towards Light fully. He didn't like what he saw. "Light-kun? You look so…" He trailed off. He didn't have the heart to say what he wanted to say.

"I know, I look terrible. They don't feed me nor do they care about my health. I can't be around smoke yet they do. I haven't slept for three days."

"I'm sorry." L took a seat on the hard bed. L sat in his butt and his feet two feet from his rear. "They wouldn't agree with my terms of your confinement."

"It's alright." Light took a seat in front of L. "How are you? You still look like you're in pain."

"Yes I am. My right ankle feels better than my left. My ribs have healed. I admit it was hard to more in the slightness, but I'm finally glade to get out of the hospital." L took out a piece of cinnamon bread from his pocket. "Here. I was saving this for later but I can see that you need it more."

Light took it with glee. He nibbled at the bread. "So what's the rest of your plan?"

"Well a good thing is that my doctor, Dr. Goodwig is going to execution part and to take care of you for one in a half to two days. At your funeral, a dummy is going to take your place. I'm going to fake my death as well.

"I'm going to drink this specialized drug thirty minutes before the funeral. Misa is going to realize that I had you killed and write my name in her notebook. (Yes L always knew Misa was the second Kira and that she has a notebook.) I had Wedy switch the notebook.

"After five in a half hours of taking the drug, I'll will awake at the morgue with you and Dr. Goodwig. We'll stay at a hotel under Alber's name. The hotel is paid for only a week so we can think of where we should go live."

Light nodded at L's plan. "What makes you think Misa will even write down your name?"

"She loves you and she will do anything to avenge your death."

"That's true." Light leaned in close to L. "That's very well thought out." Light got right in L's face. "That's one of the many things I love about you."

Light closed the gap between them. Light made his way between L's legs and he gently pushed L down on the bed. L wrapped his good arm around Light's neck. Light deepened the kiss further.

They pulled apart for a moment. Honey eyes and onyx eyes bore true happiness. L leaned up into Light. Once again the kissing fest was on.

Without Light begging for entrance, L opened his mouth a little. Light gladly expected L's offer. Their tongues battle for dominance. In the end Light won.

Their time of bliss was cut short when they heard footsteps coming their way. They pulled apart. Light helped L sit back up. Yagami-san and the guard stopped in front of the cell. The guard unlocked the cell and came in to help L to his feet.

The guard closed the cell once they were out. All three of them started to walk away from Light when he spoke.

"_**I love you L." **_Light said in English. Light's father and the guard looked at him perplexed. A smile came to L's lips. "_**Be careful, please. I don't want to find you dead when I awake**_."

"_**You won't. See you midnight tonight.**_"

"_**Alright. Sayonara till then."**_

**_--_**

**12 O'clock Midnight**

Light laid down on a cold metal table with a heart monitor on his bare chest. So many feeling were going through him. Fear that this doctor he didn't even know would actually kill him instead of putting him in a slumber. Fear also for waking up to a dead L. Sadness for Misa, yes he is sad for her, being 

tricked into killing in public. That girl won't be able to handle prison. She'll most likely kill herself. Anger for lying to his family for so long and leaving them for good no matter what.

A woman in her forties walked in. She had long black hair and thick rimmed glasses on the tip of her nose. She also wore a long trench coat. She walked up to Light and placed a reinsuring hand on his shoulder. Light relaxed a little at her touch.

Metal blinds opened in front of Light, revealing a group of people. L was the first person he saw followed by his family and then the task force. A priest walked in and started reading from the bible. Light didn't pay attention to him.

All Light focused on was how he should be acting. He started to pick up his breathing and looked around slightly nervous. Everyone was believing it, except the doctor and L.

The priest finished his little passage, then left the room. A guard that stood at the door asked Light if he had any last words to say. Light thought about it. He had to sound just like Kira.

"I regret nothing. I should have killed L when I had the chance." Light paused for a moment. "I should have killed all of you as well."

Both Light's mother and sister hid their faces in Light's father's arms. Yagami-san looked away from his son in shame. The task force members stood mouths agape.

The doctor administrated both drugs at once. Light made his breathing heavier. He tensed his body after a few seconds then went limp. The heart monitor went dead along with the heart. The doctor checked his pulse to make sure Light was dead. When she removed her fingers, she confirmed that he was indeed dead.

L turned towards Yagami-san. "I'm sorry about Light. If it's too much for you then I'll arrange for his funeral?"

"Thank you. Do you think you can get it ready by tomorrow… well tonight?"

"Yes. It shall be done by seven tonight. Now go home and steady yourselves. That goes for you three was well. See you all at seven tonight."

Everyone cleared out of the execution room except the doctor, L and, Light's sleeping body. L gave a nod to Dr. Goodwig, to sneak out Light's body and to replace it with the realistic dummy.

--

L waited out in Dr. Goodwig's rental, for her and Light. L's side of the door opened. L reached out of the car and grabbed hold of Light's wrists, ignoring the pain in his arm. He pulled him into the car with the help of the doctor. After a minute or so Light was in, his head resting on L's lap. Dr. Goodwig got in the car and drove off towards he hotel room.


	15. Chapter 14: The funeral

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

_--_

**Chapter 14: The Funeral**

L sat in a chair next to Light's bed. His knees were drawn up close to his chest. L dripped his calves tight. L was scared. So many things could go wrong.

One of the many things is that Light never waking up. Light forgetting who he is or who L is. Misa finding out the death note she has is a fake and she may have a piece if the note on her to kill him for real.

Dr. Goodwig walked into the room. She looked over at L. "You should get going. Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Here." She handed L a small bottle. "Make sure you take this right before the service."

"Thank you." L slowly stood up. He walked towards the door. L stopped right outside of the door. "Promise me that you'll take care of Light id anything should happen to me."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

--

"Good-evening Yagami family." L said as he walked up to 'Light's' coffin with the family.

Soichiro Yagami looked up at L. He gave L a smile. "Good-evening. This is a great service. Thank you."

"It was no problem. I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. At least now you can pay your last respects."

L looked down at the closed casket. He placed his good hand on it. "Even though you were Kira, you were still my first and only friend. I thank you for that. It's sad to see such a smart person die. You gave me a good run for my money. In the end you slipped up. Rest in peace, Light Yagami."

"Huh?" Misa perked up from her seat. _'Did he just say, in his own way, he killed Light? He killed my Light.'_

L slouched away. He took a seat in the very back of the crowds of people. He searched the rows for Misa. A minute later of searching he found her. She was writing something. Once she finished he started to count backwards from forty.

Sayu bounced up to L. When she did, L reached twenty seconds. "I'm sorry about what I said to you Ryuuga-san."

"It's quiet alri-." Those forty seconds were up. L used his good hand to grabbed at his chest.

Sayu screamed. "Dad!"

Soichiro ran up from his sit to his daughter. His eyes fell onto L who was on the ground. He kneeled down next to him.

"Ryuuga, what is it?"

L gripped his chest harder. His eyes closed tightly.

"What…" Aizawa said. "It's a heart attack!"

"It has to be the work of the second Kira. We never found them." Matsuda said.

Everyone looked at him in shock. He was right, they been so caught up in Light being Kira, they never even thought about the other one. Yagami-san looked down at L's painful face. L's eyes were now opened. He looked right in Yagami-san's.

L opened his mouth to speak. "M-mi." He was playing the cards just right. He forced the word out like someone does when they die. "Mi-sa is t-the second K…" L went silent.

Everyone gasped. The top detective in the world was dead. His last words were of his killer. Aizawa and Mogi looked around for Misa. Once they found her they'll see if she had to do with L's death.

A few minutes of searching they came across Misa. She had a devilish smirk on her face and she was holding a notebook to her chest.

"Chief!" Aizawa turned to Yagami-san. "It's Misa Amane. Look at her. She seems happy!"

Yagami-san looked in the direction of Light's girlfriend. She was indeed happy. He stood up with anger plastered on his face. He was about to go to her, but stopped. He didn't want to leave L alone. L was like a second son to him.

Alber walked up to Yagami-san. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Go deal with her. I'll take L to the hospital. There might be a chance to save him."

"Alright. Come on men." Yagami-san and the others made their way, secretly towards Misa.

Alber scooped up L in his arms. He took L to his car and drove off towards the hospital.


	16. Chapter 15: A new Life

**Running Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note; I'm simply using the Characters in this story.

**Summary:** L and Light are handcuffed together. They fight off and on about anything little thing but they also have some caring moments. L reveals things to Light and for Kira's use. L wants to save Light Yagami from Kira and death. How will he do that?

**Warning:** Towards the end of this story Light discovers his feelings for L.

"talking" '_thinking_' _flashback/dream/or other voice_

**This is the last chap in this story. The sequel will be up as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A new Life**

It was freezing. The room felt like it was a hundred degrees below zero. If you sneezed your spit would freeze as soon as it hit the air. Yeah it was pretty cold to keep the bodies from rotting.

His body was shaking very bad. This was the first thing he notices and felt as he came two. Soon his breath came in little gasps as the coldness bit at his lungs. His heart beat faster as if he had been running.

He opened his onyx eyes. All he was met with was a white sheet. He tired to set up but failed. His whole body felt like it was tied down.

He opened his mouth to call out but nothing came out. His mouth and throat were terribly dry.

Voices stopped him from trying to do anything further**. **The voices came closer. They sounded so familiar to him. One was soft and famine and the other too was soft but much deeper.

The voices suddenly stopped. But the deep voice spoke after a few moments of silence.

"He's awake." The voice said. "L woke up earlier than he's suppose too."

"Yes." The famine voice placed she hand on L's chest. The heart beat was fast. "We need to get him warm fast!" She threw off the thin sheet.

L closed his eyes. The light was very bright to him even though the room was very dim. A warm, a very warm fabric was placed all over his cold naked body.

After a few minutes the blanket was removed from his head. L looked around and saw Dr. Goodwig, dressed all in black and Light bundled up head to toe. He also looked sickly. It must have been the drugs.

"L, I'm going to kick your ass when I feel better. Those drugs were the worst thing I've ever had. When I awoke, I was freezing half to death. My body felt like I got hit by a car. Everything is spinning, and it feels like at any moment I'm going to puke."

All L could do was just look at Light. L felt so helpless. If someone were to come in and kill the doctor and his friend there wasn't anything he could do to help them. L didn't like to feel helpless or useless.

"L, honey, let's try and move your limbs. I want you to flit up both arms." L did as he was asked. He felt a little pain in his right arm. "Good. Now bend your knees." Again L did was he was told. This time nothing hurt him.

L sat up, wrapping the nice hot blanket around his body.

"You'll have to change here. Sorry. But we have only twenty minutes before the examiner arrives. Alber will be her in fifteen minutes with your double." Dr. Goodwig placed a pair of clothes next to L.

L slid off the table. Once his feet touched the floor, a ring of pain hit him. He fell forward. L fell into Light's chest.

"You have to be more careful." Light sat L back down on the table. "Do you need any help?"

"I-I suppose for my boxers and jeans. For my shirt I can do that myself."

"Alright. Here." Light handed L his shirt.

L took it from him. He put the shirt over his head and then pulled the shirt down inside the blanket.

Dr, Goodwig took over the task of dressing L's lower half. During this time Light turned away from them. A few minutes later L was dressed.

Light had to help L up and walk him to the car. L sat in the back alone. Light decided to sit up front with the Doctor.

'_Why does it seem that Light is giving the cold shoulder? Shouldn't he be all over me that I wasn't dead when he awoke? The way he sounded when I talked to him in his cell, was like… never mind it doesn't matter.'_

"Alright boys. Here is your card key to your room, 1409. You room is paid up till a week. Once you've come to a decision let Alber know so he can make the arrangements."

"Thank you." Light said as he took the key. Light got out of the car and walked around to the back door. "Come on L."

L scooted out of the car. Light helped him up. Together they walked into the cheap hotel. They got in the elevator and went up to the fourth floor.

The elevator ding when they reached the floor. They walked down the hall to their room. At the door Light swiped the card and then opened the door. They were met with a small room. One king size bed, a small T.V with a dresser, a phone on a night stand, and a small full bath.

L took a seat on the bed. Light lend up against the wall.

"What's your name?" Light asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What's your name? If we're going to live together, right?" L nodded. "Then I need to know your name."

"You already know my first name. My last name is Lawliet." L didn't look at Light.

"L? Lawliet?" Light gave a slight chuckle. "Are you serious? Your first name is L?"

"Yes. Well I had another name but I don't remember it. So when Watari took me in he named me L Lawliet."

Light nodded. Oh, this just crossed my mind. What are we going to call myself in public? You exactly can't call me Light Yagami."

"We can still call you Light but change your last name. How about," L put his right finger to his lip. "Youichi."

Light shrugged. "I don't care. Where are we going to be living?"

"How about America? I've been there before and it's really nice. Light-kun will like it. I know of the perfect place. It's in the mountains of North Carolina."

"Whatever. As long as we are safe and nobody knows who we are," Light yawned. "I'm going to bed. Call up Alber and tell him our plans."

Light took off his shirt as he walked over to the bed. He laid down with his back to L. L whipped out his cell phone. He called Alber and told him of the things that they'll need.

--

The next day, Alber came to visit the boys. He had two large suit cases and a packet of tickets. There was also a small plastic bag under his arm. Alber set the suit cases near the door and walked up to Light and L.

"There's you one way tickets to America. In this bag," He tossed the bag onto the bed. "Is a change of clothes for the both of you. Just so you know they are some of my old things."

"Thank you Alber. I suppose that's all my money over there?" L looked towards the door.

"Yes. You two might want to hurry up and get ready. You plane leaves in two hours."

"It's today?" Light asked shocked.

"It was the latest time I could find. All the others were filled up."

Light sighed and headed to the bathroom. Five minutes later Light came out with just a towel around his waist. He took out a nice blue dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He got dressed in the bathroom. L stayed in his same clothes.

After Light was dressed, Alber took the boys to the airport. Soon they got in the plane and left for America and their new lives

* * *

**Thats it, its the end. I hoped you've enjoyed it. Oh FYI Light forgot out loving L. sorry to tell you all that but hey what can you do. I hope you all love my sequel 'Always, over and over.'**


	17. Note

**Hey guys thanks for reading this Story. I'll post the 1st chapter of Always, over and over when i get back from the beach. Till then have fun reading this over or whatever you do. Sayonara.**


End file.
